Sing For You
by kyungni sarang
Summary: saat kulihat plester pororo yang dilepas chanyeol dari sudut mataku,,, firasatku semakin tidak enak,,, plester pemberian jongin terkena darah dari jari telunjukku,,, entah apa maksudnya itu,,, tapi saat kudengar suho hyung berteriak.. "APA? KAI MASUK RUMAH SAKIT' itu sudah menjawab semuannya ,, pairing kaisoo, chansoo, chanbaek, hunkai, chenmin, sulay , EXO ot9.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

Sing for you

 **Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo (D.O)

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

All member EXO

 **Genre :**

Friendship and romance

 **Rated :**

T

 **Length :**

Chapter

 **Author :**

kyungni sarang

(annyeong ini ff pertamaku, penulis pemula. Berawal dari hobi baca ff, jadi tertarik buat nyobain nulis juga. Ini real ide dan imajinasi gue, semoga suka yah. Happy reading)

 **summary :**

 **apa yang terjadi jika rasa suka atau cinta muncul, tapi tak bisa diungkapkan?.**

 **Bukan hanya karena gengsi, tapi ketidakyakinan dan keraguanlah penyebabnya.**

 **Sehingga ungkapan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, entah kapan akan terucap.**

 **Note:**

sebenarnya hubungan apa yang kita jalani ini? hubungan yang tak terikat, mungkin? Hubungan yang berawal dari perintah,? menjadikan kita berpasang-pasangan , tapi kita jalani dengan sebaik mungkin, hingga akhirnya kita terbiasa. Karena kita tidak saling memiliki seutuhnya. Sehingga pabila kita memberi perhatian kepada yang lain, kita tak perlu saling menegur. Tapi apakah salah, bila kata cemburu muncul? Setiap kali salah satu diantara kita memperhatikan dan mengkwatirkan orang lain, ataupun terlalu dekat dengan orang lain sampai kita tak saling menghiraukan walau kita adalah pasangan. Kadang kita mencari perhatian kepada yang lain karena kadang kita saling jenuh dengan hubungan tak jelas ini. Tapi siapa yang tahu bila perasaan yang berbicara? Biarkanlah teka-teki ini terjawab sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu. Biar takdir yang menentukan, apakah kita bisa lebih dari teman pasangan.

( **kaisoo/chansoo/hunsoo/sudo, chanbaek/kaibaek/baeksoo, hunkai, sulay, chenmin)**

 _Shipper-shipper bertebaran,,, khehehe_

 _Enjoy n happy reading,,,,,,,_

 ** _chapter 1_**

"KAMSAHAMNIDA~" teriak semua member exo sembari membungkuk. Setelah itu mereka melambaikan tangan dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan panggung. Yah mereka baru saja selesai melakukan tur konser yang diadakan di Indonesia. Konser kali ini tampaknya cukup menguras energi mereka, di tambah lagi setelah ini mereka harus kembali melakukan penerbangan kembali ke negara mereka, Korea.

Di belakang panggung mereka menyempatkan diri untuk beristirahat sebentar, untuk menghilangkan lelah . Terlihat chanyeol sedang memperhatikan kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. wajahnya tampak pucat, chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo-ah~ , kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu kelihatan pucat!" ucap chanyeol kwatir

"ne' chanyeol-ah, aku tidak apa-apa," balas kyungsoo, memberikan senyum tipisnya.

"oh, kamu yakin?" tanya chanyeo lagi memastikan.

"ne! Aku hanya sedikit lelah" jawab d.o kali ini dengan senyuman berbentuk hatinya. Sebenarnya dia tak hanya lelah tapi kepalanya sedikit pusing dan berdenyut.

"baiklah, istirahatlah yang banyak kyung, biar agak baikan" ucap chanyeol sembari memberikan sapuan halus di bahu kyungsoo.

kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah itu chanyeol tak bertanya lagi, ia hanya duduk di samping kanan d.o dan mulai mengistirahatkan diri, karena sejujurnya dia juga sedang tidak enak badan. Dia juga merasa lelah dan sekarang sedang menunggu seseorang. Kai yang baru saja masuk langsung menghampiri d.o dan duduk di sebelah kirinya.

" bagaimana bahumu kai? Apa masih sakit?" d.o langsung memberinya pertanyaan, setelah melihat kai yang tampak lesu . Kai hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo.

"bisakah kau memijatnya hyung? Akh rasanya masih sangat sakit" tambahnya dengan wajah kesakitan. Sebenarnya tidak sesakit itu, ia hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan Kyungsoo.

"betulkah? Akh sebentar, sehun-ah, bisa ambilkan salep?" seru Kyungsoo segera, tampaknya ia sangat kawatir. sehun yang di panggil bergegas pergi memintanya kepada manajernya.

"tapi kyung bukankah kau juga masih lelah?" chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menyahut dan mengalihkan dirinya dari hpnya.

"sudah tak apa chanyeol-ah" balas s Kyungsoo egera memperbaiki duduknya. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikannya dengan kening berkerut, tidak yakin.

"untuk apa hyung?" tanya sehun yang datang dan memberikan salep yang di dapatnya kapada Kyungsoo .

"aku akan memijat tangan kai, dia masih kesakitan karena tangannya yang terkilir tadi" jawab Kyungsoo meraih bahu kai dan mulai memberinya salep dengan gerakan memijat, melupakan sementara sakit kepalanya.

'eh bukankah kai tadi sudah lebih baikan? Dia bahkan sempat memberikan pukulan sayang kepada baekhyun' monolog sehun dalam hati. Sehun bingung dan memberikan kode kepada kai dengan matanya, meminta penjelasan.

"akh sehun-ah ini betul-betul masih sakit!" ucap kai dengan ekpresi sakit, seakan tahu maksud dari kode sehun.

"betulkah?" tanyanya tak percaya, karena dia yakin kai sudah lebih baikan tadi.

Kai hanya memberi senyuman seringainya dan kedipan mata kepada sehun . Sehun yang mengerti bahwa kai sedang modus ingin bermanja-manja, hanya menganggukkan kepala.

'akh dasar kai pintar sekali mencai perhatian' batin sehu

"ekh kyung, nan gweanchan-a?" tanya sehun kwatir, setelah melihat kucuran keringat di pelipis Kyungsoo . Kyungsoo tak menjawab dia hanya tetap fokus dengan yang seang dikerjakannya.

"sudahlah kyung, biar saya saja yang memijat bocah ini" ucap sehun sembari mengambil alih pekerjaan kyungsoo. Dia tak tega melihat kyungsoo yang di modusin kai, karena kelihatannya kyungsoo juga terlihat kurang sehat.

Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya memang lelah hanya pasrah saat pekerjaannya di ambil alih oleh sehun. Chanyeol yang memang tahu kalau kyungsoo sedang lelah, merangkuh kepala kyungsoo kepundaknya dan melap keringat di pelipis kyungsoo dengan tisyu.

"aigoo dasar manja, masih sakitkah kai-ah?di mana? Disini?" sehun mulia memijat bahu kai dengan cukup keras, karena tahu bahwa kai hanyalah berpura-pura.

"A AKHH,, AWW,, YAK,,, pelan-pelan sehun-ah. Akh kau ini , bukan sembuh ini makin sakit tau" teriak kai kesakitan, kesal sehun merusak acara manja-manjanya.

"Ck, dasar manja, sudahlah nikmati saja kai-ah. Kapan lagi seorang sehun membrikan pijatan plus-plus sampai kau mendesah begitu " cibir sehun lagi.

"MENDESAH? Yak ,,Aku kesakitan tahu. Akh sudahlah kalau kau tak ikhlas, kau hanya membuatnya tambah parah" ucap kai sembari berdiri dan melepaskan bahunya dari tangan jahil sehun. Sehun hanya senyum-senyum jahil melihat ekspresi kesal kai. Sehun masih berusaha meraih bahu kai, dengan segera kai menghindarinya. Dia tak mau di pijat oleh tangan-tangan nakal sehun, dia pun bergegas kabur dengan sehun yang ikut mengejarnya.

"chanyeol-ah ini botol obat sakit kepalanya" seru baekhyun yang datang menghampiri kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang masih bersandar di sofa. Akh, ternyata orang yang ditunggu chanyeol sedari tadi adalah baekhyun.

"apa kepalamu masih sakit? Ini minumlah" tanyanya lagi memberikan botol obat dan sebotol air yang di bawanya kepada chanyeol.

"akh, gomawo baek, aku akan segera meminumnya" chanyeol segera mengeluarkan dua butir obat. Satu butir segera di telannya dan meminum air, satu butirnya lagi dia berikan kepada kyungsoo.

"minumlah kyung, sepertinya kau juga sedikit pusing"tawar chanyeol, d.o menatapnya sebentar lalu menerima obat itu dan juga meneguk air botol yang di berikan chanyeol kepadanya.

"ekh ada apa dengan mereka?" baekhyun bertanya, melihat sehun dan kai yang sedang kejar-kejaran, dengan sehun yang mengulurkan tangannya seperti hantu, mencoba meraih bahu kai.

"aku sudah tak apa sehun-ah, sudah pergi sana. Jangan mengikutiku lagi" usir kai mulai emosi. Sehun hanya menyeringai, dan terus mengejar kai. Mereka mengelilingi backstage itu, dengan terus berkejaran. Chen dan minseok yang melihat mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala, heran dengan kedua bocah itu. Apa mereka tidak lelah habis manggung? Sehingga mereka masih terus berkejaran.

"YAK RASAKAN INI,, sudah kubilang aku sudah tak apa-apa. Dasar magnae kurang ajar"

"A -AKH,," teriak sehun kesakitan, karena kai tiba-tiba saja merangkuh lehernya dan mencekalnya dengan lengannya.

"O o-okey aku me-Ngertiiii, le-lepash khan" dengan kesusahan sehun berucap dia sudah mulai sesak dengan cengkraman kai di lehernya. Kai tersenyum devil, dia masih ingin mengerjai magnae kurang ajar ini. Kai merangkul bahu sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai memeluk leher sehun erat dari belakang.

"YAK,,,, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?, TURUUUNNN" teriak sehun frutasi karena kai mulai merengek? Padanya.

"gendong aku sehun-ah,,,khahahaha" jawab kai tertawa senang mengerjai sehun. Member exo yang memperhatikan mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar kedua bocah ini masih banyak energi rupanya. Sementara sehun dan kai terus bertengkar, kyunsoo tampaknya sudah tertidur di bahu chanyeol . kelihatannya dia benar-benar lelah atau karena pengaruh obat yang tadi di minumnya. chanyeol juga sama, dia sudah memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di Bhu baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan hpnya. Line-nan dengan seseorang.

"KAI,,, SEHUN,,, sudah hentikan!. Baekhyun bangunkan chanyeol dan kyungsoo, kita harus segera bergegas. kata manajer hyung , 1jam lagi kita akan kembali ke Korea,, ayo semua bersiap-siap" suho dan lay yang baru datang berseru. Kai dan sehun segera berhenti dengan acara gendong-gendongan mereka. Baekhyun terlihat mencoba membangunkan chanyeol dan kyungsoo. Chanyeol degan susah payah membuka matanya dan mencoba berdiri, tentu saja dengan bantuan rangkulan dari baekhyun.

"wah tampaknya dia tertidur pulas" sehun menghampiri kyungsoo yang belum bangun.

"sudah jangan dibangunkan" kai datang menghampiri mereka.

"terus bagaimana dengannya? Kita harus segera bersiap-siap kai-ah" kai tak menjawab. Dia hanya berjongkok di depan kyungsoo.

"bantu aku menaikkannya di punggungku sehun-ah" serunya

"oh, bukannya bahumu masih sakit karena terkilir?" tanya sehun ragu.

"akh sudahlah jangan bawel, sudah ku bilang aku tak apa-apa,,,cepatlah yang lain sudah menunggu" jawab kai mulai bersiap-siap menggendong kungsoo. Sehun tak ambil pusing dan membantu kai menggendong kyungsoo.

"akh"

"ekh,, gweachan-a" tanya sehun kwatir mendengar ringisan kai.

"jangan di paksakan kai-ah, biar aku saja!" tambahnya lagi tak tega.

Kai mencegah sehun untuk mengambil alih kyungsoo dari punggungnya, dengan melambaikan tangannya. Kai mencoba menegakkan badannya, sungguh itu tidak mudah. Bahunya memang sudah mendingan, tapi untuk menggendong tampaknya dia harus berusaha keras karena bahunya yang terkilir itu mulai sakit sedikit, di tambah lagi ia harus menjaga keseimbangan agar kyungsoo tak jatuh. Kai mulai berdiri tegak dan memperbaiki gendongannya.

"kau yakin tak apa?" tanya sehun lagi masih hanya memberinya senyuman, untuk meyakinkan sehun.

"kaja, sehun-ah, yang lain sudah menunggu" seru kai, mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusul yang lain, dengan kyungsoo di punggunya dan sehun dengan raut cemasnya di belakangnya. Akh sehun ternyata perhatian juga.

Well para member exo pun melakukan penerbangan kembali ke negara mereka, Korea Selatan.

GOOD BYE INDONESIA,, -exo

GOOD BY OPPA! :* datang lagi yah,, -exo'l

 **Tbc ..**

 **Akh itu dia ffku readerdeul, gimana? Jelekkah? Ada typo? Kasih pendapat dong reader, biar bisa memperbaiki diri. Oke! Ini terinspirasi saat oppa-oppa exo datang ke indonesia, tapi akunya ga bisa nonton konsernya, kos tempat tinggal gue jauh ,, dan #cintaku juga terhalang duit,, njirr #bavernya masih kerasa.. terpaksa Cuma bisa liat potongan-potongan konser mereka di youtube deh,, duh miris yah readerdeul, apa ada yang senasib ama saya? khehe tak apalah. Lapang dada aja, ntar tiba saatnya pasti bisa bertemu dengan oppa tercinta, jangan putus asa ne',, okedeh,, thanks yah ,udah mau baca ff pertamaku, di tunggu yah chapter sarang pamit bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

Sing for you

 **Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo (D.O)

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

All member EXO

 **Genre :**

Friendship and romance

 **Rated :**

T

 **Length :**

Chapter

 **Author :**

kyungni sarang

(annyeong ini ff pertamaku, penulis pemula. Berawal dari hobi baca ff, jadi tertarik buat nyobain nulis juga. Ini real ide dan imajinasi gue, terinspirasi dari fakta-fakta exo. semoga suka yah,. Happy reading)

 **summary :**

 **apa yang terjadi jika rasa suka atau cinta muncul, tapi tak bisa diungkapkan?.**

 **Bukan hanya karena gengsi, tapi ketidakyakinan dan keraguanlah penyebabnya.**

 **Sehingga ungkapan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, entah kapan akan terucap.**

 **Note:**

sebenarnya hubungan apa yang kita jalani ini? hubungan yang tak terikat, mungkin? Hubungan yang berawal dari perintah,? menjadikan kita berpasang-pasangan , tapi kita jalani dengan sebaik mungkin, hingga akhirnya kita terbiasa. Karena kita tidak saling memiliki seutuhnya. Sehingga pabila kita memberi perhatian kepada yang lain, kita tak perlu saling menegur. Tapi apakah salah, bila kata cemburu muncul? Setiap kali salah satu diantara kita memperhatikan dan mengkwatirkan orang lain, ataupun terlalu dekat dengan orang lain sampai kita tak saling menghiraukan walau kita adalah pasangan. Kadang kita mencari perhatian kepada yang lain karena kadang kita saling jenuh dengan hubungan tak jelas ini. Tapi siapa yang tahu bila perasaan yang berbicara? Biarkanlah teka-teki ini terjawab sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu. Biar takdir yang menentukan, apakah kita bisa lebih dari teman pasangan.

( **kaisoo/chansoo/hunsoo/sudo, chanbaek/kaibaek/baeksoo, hunkai, sulay, chenmin)**

 _Shipper-shipper bertebaran,,, khehehe_

 _Enjoy & happy reading,,,,,,,_

 **Chapter 2**

Doorm exo di minggu pagi

"GOOD MORNINGG~" ucapan selamat pagi terdengar nyaring dari mulut seorang namja yang paling tinggi dan paling bersemangat di exo, itu cukup menyita perhatian 2 namja yang tampak sedang sibuk di dapur.

"pagi chanyeol-ah" jawab salah satu namja dengan senyuman berbentuk hatinya. Lay namja satunya hanya melambai dan sibuk dengan roti bakarnya.

"kyungsoo-ah apa yang sedang kau kau buat ,eoh" chanyeol bertanya, tapi tak dihirauakan oleh namja yang lebih kecil, tampaknya dia sangat sibuk.

"aigoo aku di kacangin,," keluhnya. Tiba-tiba saja lampu ide menyala? Di kepalanya. Dengan senyum smirknya ia lalu memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kyungsoo, mencoba mengintip apa yang kyungsoo kerjakan.

"chagiya~ apa yang kau buat untuk sarapan kita, eoh? Wah kamu memang calon istri yang baik" tambahnya lagi sambil memajukan kepalanya kedepan masih mencoba mengintip apa yang di kerjakan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas, melihat tingkah laku chanyeol yang pagi-pagi sudah melakukan skinship padanya.

PLETAK~

Satu pukulan sayang terdengar cukup keras dari sendok pengaduk berbahan kayu yang di pegang kyungsoo mendarat mulus di jidat chayeol.

"YAK,,, siapa yang kau bilang calon istri eoh? " tambahnya bersedekap dada dengan mata memicing ke arah chanyeol.

"yak kyung, itu neomu appo,, aich" chanyeol berseru sambil mengelus tanda merah dikeningnya

"yak apa salahnya omonganku, kau memang cocok jadi istri idaman kyung" tambahnya lagi memajukan muka menghadap kyungsoo dan memberikan senyuman mengejek kepadanya.

"hentikan omong kosong mu itu chanyeol" jengah kyunsoo

"atau kau akan ku buat tidur lagi? Tapi kupastikan kali ini kau tak takkan terbangun lagi=-,,,untuk.. se-La- Ma- Nya,,,,,mengerti! " ucapan tajam sekaligus ancaman itu baru saja keluar dari mulut namja yang mendapat gelar satansoo itu. Lengkap dengan lototan mata bulatnya.

"aigoo galak sekali,, kenapa jadi acara tidur-tiduran sih kyung? Akukan Cuma bertanya kau sedang buat apa" balas chanyeol dengan ekspresi kerutan di dahinya,

"aah,,, atau kau ingin tidur denganku, ayo~,," tambahnya lagi masih menggoda seraya menarik pergelangan tangan kyungsoo.

"yak chanyeol-ah apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku? Lepaskan- lepaskan tanganmu itu"

Seorang namja baru saja turun dari tangga dan menghampiri mereka. Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas melepaskan pergelangan tangan kyungsoo.

"aku hanya bercanda jongin-ah" jawabnya lagi acuh ,menatap jongin yang kini sedang menarik kyungsoo ke sampingnya.

"aku bukan kekasihmu" itu suara kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan mata bulatnya.

'yah,,untuk sekarang bukan' tambahnya lagi dalam hati, yah mereka memang tidak terikat sebagai sepasang kekasih, tak ada kejelasan tentang hubungannya dan jongin.

Chanyeol dan jongin hanya melotot tak percaya dengan ucapan kyungsoo barusan, tak menyangka.

"ahh,, memang kau bukan kekasihku ,, kau pasanganku,,yakan? Itu,,,,, kaisoo,, kau taukan? perintah" jawab jongin meluruskan dengan sedikit salah tingkah, mencoba menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

'akh betul,, pasangan yang diperintahkan. Ck ,apa itu sama sekali tak ada maknanya' batin kyungsoo miris.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk cuek dan berlalu melangkah kembali ke dapur menghampiri lay yang tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

'dasar paboya! Tidak peka,,,' rutuk kyunsoo dalam hati, yah sebenarnya dia berkata seperti itu sebenarnya ingin meminta kejelasan hubungan mereka kepada jongin, tapi jawaban jongin cukup membuat kyungsoo kecewa.

"semuanya sudah beres kyung, tinggal di siapkan di meja dan- kita bisa memanggil yang lain" intruksi lay saat kyungsoo menghampirinya. Kyungsoo sekali lagi hanya mengangguk paham, seraya memalingkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat jongin yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Jongin masih tampak berdiri berhadapan dengan chanyeol.

"wah tunggu dulu,, jongin~ah,,kau tampak rapi.. dan tumben sekali dihari minggu kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali, biasanya kalau libur kau akan bangun hanya apa bila kyungsoo membangunkanmu!" cerocos chanyeol dengan mulut cerewetnya dan rasa keponya yang tinggi itu. Yah memang hari ini kai tampak cukup rapi dan tampan tentunya, dengan celana jeans hitam dan kemeja hijau kotak-kota.

"mau keluar?" tambahnya lagi, akh chanyeol benar-benar kepo dech.

Kai hanya mangguk-mangguk dan tersenyum manis. Di meja makan kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka bedua sambil memikirkan kai yang memang tampak berbeda hari ini.

"wah benarkah? Kemana? Dengan siapa? Emang mau nga-,,"

"YAK, chanyeol-ah kenapa kau kepo sekali sich? Aichh bukan urusanmu" potong kai ketus. Sudah mulai jengah dengn rasa penasaran berlebihan chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengrucutkan bibirnya karena di bentak oleh kai.

"pagi semua~,, pagi kyung~, pagi lay~, pagi kai~, pagi chanyeol-ah~" tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar seruan yang lebih persis teriakan dari namja yang baru saja masuk ke dapur dengan senyuman cerianya lengkap dengan lambaian-lambaian tangan.

"pagi baek" itu suara kai membalas dengan senyum, senang melihat baekhyun yang ceria membuat moodnya yang tadi hampir hilang karena pertanyaan chanyeol kembali. Lay sekali lagi hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangan, kyungsoo Cuma menengoknya sebentar, dan kembali sibuk menyusun peralatan makan di meja.

"Yak,BAEK,, kau ini mengucapkan selamat pagi atau mengabsen sich? Lengkap sekali,, jangan-jangan kalau semua member disini, kau juga akan menyapa mereka satu persatu lengkap dengan teriakn cempreng mu itu, ckckck" itu balasan dari chanyeol yang membalas dengan mulut cerewetnya.

"yak, kau tak membalas sapaanku? eoh" baekhyun melotot tak suka dengan jawaban menyebalkan dari chanyeol.

"kau mengbaikanku" tambahnya mulai kesal

"khehe aku hanya bercanda baek,,pagi, Baek sayang,, mau sarapan?" bujuk chanyeol tak ingin baekhyun tambah marah lagi

"ish kau ini bikin mood ku rusak chanyeol-ah" tampaknya baekhyun masih kesal.

"hufft Cuma kai yang tampan ini yang membalas sapaanku" tambahnya lagi tersenyum manis kepada kai sambil mendudukkan bokong sexynya itu di kursi, di samping kai. Kai hanya membalas sanjungan dari baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"wah, kai kau rapi sekali" baekhyun memperhatikan kai yang duduk di sampingnya dengan saksama

"dan juga wa-ngiii,, aku suka" dan juga mengedus-mengendus aroma parfum kai

Kai hanya tersenyum manis karena baekhyun terus memujinya.

"kau suka kai,, baek? Terus aku dikemanakan?" protes chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping baekhyun.

"aich,, aku suka wangi parfumnya park chanyeols'si,, wangi parfum,," jawab baekhyun malas menjelaskan, dan chanyeol hanya mangguk- mangguk.

"btw kai ,,kau mau keluar?" tanya baekhyun yang di balas kai dengan anggukan, tapi terasa dejavu dengan pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun ikut mengangguk.

"oh benarkah? Kemana? Deng-"

"hentikan baek, janga bilang kau akan bertanya aku akan pergi dengan siapa dan ada urusan apa di luar" potong kai cepat.

"kok tau?" baekhyun hanya bertanya polos

"aich kau ini,, sama saja dengan chanyeol" Dan chanyeol lansung terkikik mendengar rutukan kai..

"sama apa maksudmu kai? Aku tak terima disamakan dengan jerapah ini, karena dia tinggi sedangkan aku pendek" protes Baekhyun yang tak terima disama-samakan dengan chanyeol, entah kenapa seperti ada nada curhat disitu.

Kai memutar matanya malas. ck anak ini kenapa jadi ngomongin tinggi sich?

"maksudku kalian ini,,,sama-sama,,, ce-re-wet, dan ke-po" jawab kai dengan menegaskan kata cerewet dan kepo dengan mengejanya.

"ppftt" chanyeol yang mendengar itu menahan tawanya, melihat mulut baekhyun yang mengerucut lucu akh,, kai ini sepertinya terlalu memperhatikan? mereka. Ekhh

"sudah-sudah jangan bedebat lagi, sarapannya sudah siap, ayo kita sarapan. Aku akan memanggil yang lain dulu" itu suara intruksi dari lay menghentikan perdebatan di pagi hari itu, haduh masih pagi juga udah berdebat, padahal ada perut yang perlu di beri asupan terlebih dahulu.

"SEMUANYAAA SARAP-"

"WAH,, sarapannya sudah siap yah,, kajja kajja" itu seruan xiumun yang datang bersama chen memotong teriakan lay. Mereka berdua segera mengambil tempat duduk ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"hufft" lay sebenarnya bete karena teriakannya itu dipotong oleh xiumin

"sudahlah yixing-ah tidak usah teriak-teriak, cukup dengan aroma makanan lezat kami sudah tau kalau masakan telah siap di santap" xiumun menjelaskan tampa di minta.

Semua yang ada di meja minus lay dan kyungsoo mangguk-mangguk setuju.

"suho dan sehun mana?" tanya kyungsoo

"aku disini hyung" sehun yang di cari langsung muncul dengan muka bantalnya? Panjang umur. Dia pun lansung ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"suho?" kini lay yang bertanya

Sehun mengedikkan bahu tak tahu

"masih tidur kali" jawab sehun cuek sembari merapikan rambutnya yang kusut, maklum baru bangun tidur. Dan lay lansung mencari pasanganya itu tak mau orang yang di carinya melewatkan sarapannya.

"ish sehun-ah pergi cuci muka dulu sana, jorok sekali.." intruksi xiumin dan diamini oleh kyungsoo

"kenapa hyung? Itu tak perlu... akukan masih tetap tampan" balas sehun polos ,sekalihus pede.

"yak, cuci muka tidak?" itu kyungsoo yang berseru lengkap dengan tatapan satansoonya.

"ndeeeee!" Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu langsung ngacir menuruti kata hyungnya yang kecil-kecil tapi cukup menakutkan itu.

"ish kau ini semenjak di tinggal luhan sudah tak terlalu mempedulikan penampilan mu kalau di dorm, ckckck" itu ceramah dari baekhyun saat sehun kembali dengan muka yang lebih fresh.

Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas tak suka dengan tema yang dibawa baekhyun karena hanya membuat hatinya sedikit kangen.

"liatlah kai, pagi-pagi udah mandi, rapi, ganteng ,wangiii lagi" tambah baekhyun dengan gaya mengendus kai seperti yang di lakukannya tadi. Sehun hanya memutar mata malas, ck baekhyun itu lagi muji apa lagi fanboyan sich sampai segitunya.

"kau mau kemana kai" sehun bertanya melirik kai yang memang tumben tampak rapi, ,,ganteng ,,dan wangiiii lagi,, ekhh? Di minggu pagi.

"please dech sehun jangan kepo kaya si baek dan chanyeol" jawab kai malas sambil mengolesi roti bakarnya dengan selai coklat, ughh sudah 3 orang yang menanyainya hari ini dan dia sangat malas untuk menjawab.

"emang mau kemana sich? Dari tadi ditanya, gak jawab. Apa susahnya sih, tinggal jawab juga" kyungsoo yang menyela jengah dengan jongin yang seperti selalu menghindari pertanyaan teman-teman yang penasaran. Yang lain ikut mengangguk membenarkan. Kai ini bukan menjawab kok malah menghindar sich, cukup mencurigakan.

"wah bahkan kyungsoo pun tak tau,, humm mencurigakan,, jangan-jangan,,," baekhyun berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak.

"aich bukan begitu baek, kyung bukan begitu, itu karena merek kepo sekali" kai membela diri.

"kalau begitu jawab saja! Nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana? Kami harus mencarimu kemana kalau kau hilang? Bertanya dengan siapa? Apa kau tak mengerti kalau kami bertanya itu semua demi kebaikanmu, kami bertanya bukan Cuma karena kepo tapi karena kami peduli tau" itu kyungsoo yang berbicara panjang lebar, tampaknya mulai emosi dengan sikap kai.

Member yang lain menghentikan aktivitas sarapan mereka, tercengang mendengar pernyataan kyungsoo yang biasanya hemat bicara itu, kini mengomeli kai panjang lebar. Tapi apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo memang betul adanya. Lalu semua yang ada di meja makan minus kai tentunya menatap kai meminta jawwaban.

Kai meneguk salivanya gugup ditatapi oleh yang lain. Hening beberapa menit semuanya masih menunggu penjelasan dari kai.

"i-itu kalian bisa tanyakan sendiri sama manejer, yang tau aku kemana ,dengan siapa dan ada urusan apa dia yang tau aku sudah minta izin padanya" jawab kai akhirnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya.

"jadi kau tak akan langsung menjawabnya?" tanya kyungsoo belum puas. Dan kai hanya mengangguk masih tertunduk.

"hufft" kyungsoo jengah dan kecewa dengan jawaban kai, tapi dia bisa apa kalau kai tak mau menjawabnya. Dia tak bisa memaksa kai, karena kai bukan kekasihnya dan kyungsoo tak ada hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi kai lebih jauh.

"sudahlah kyung, kita bisa menanyakannya pada manajer hyung nanti" sehun menengahi

"aku sudah tak tertarik, dan tak peduli lagi, terserah kai saja" jawab kyungsoo, membawa piringnya ke tempat cuci piring tidak menghabiskan sarapannya. Sepertinya sudah kehilangan selera. Setelah membersihkan piringnya, kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar lalu menutup pintunya malas.

Kai yang melihat kyungsoo pergi dan tak menghabiskan sarapannya hanya menunduk.

'apa karena aku dia tak menghabiskan sarapannya? Apa dia ngambek' batin kai merasa bersalah

"sudahlah kai, mungkin kyungsoo lagi moody,, Cha',, lanjutkan saja sarapan mu nanti kau bisa terlambat, kau ada urusan diluarkan,, habiskanlah dulu sarapanmu" chen akhirnya bersuara setelah keterdiaman yang cukup lama di meja makan itu, semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing mengenai kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.. Dan kai hanya menganggukkan kepala mulai melanjutkan sarapan, dia memang harus segera bergegas menyelesaikan sarapannya, seseorang telah menunggunya.

Membe exoi yang lain mulai kembali melanjutkan sarapan masing-masing, melupakan kejadian yang agak tak mengenakkan tadi.

Setelah sarapan semua member sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, xiumin dan chen membersihkan piring dan perabotan makan yang merek gunakan ntuk sarapan tadi. Baekhyun yang bergegas kembali kekamar tampaknya dia ingin bergegas mandi, ugh pantas saja tadi dia terlalu memuji kai ternyata dia yang belum mandi. Ck padahal tadi dia juga sempat mencibir sehun. Sehun juga tampak bersiap-siap untuk mandi, dia sudah diwanti-wanti dari tadi oleh xiumin untuk bergegas pergi mandi. Chanyeol ngacir entah kemana dengan menggemgam buah apel di tangannya. Sedangkan kai kini sudah bersiap pergi lengkap dengan topi hitam dan kaca mata. Sekarang dia sedang memakai sepatu. Melihat kebelakang kearah kamar kyungsoo, masih merasa tidak enak merahasiakan sesutatu kepada kyungsoo.

'maaf kyung nanti kamu akan tau sendiri, aku elum siap memberitahukanmu' batinnya.

Menghembuskan nafas berat, diapun pamit pada chen dan xiumin dengan d balas anggukan dan senyuman oleh keduanya. Kai pergi menggunakan taxi yang sebelumnya telah dipesannya. Sedangkan Lay dan suho entahlah, sejak lay yang memutuskan pergi mencari suho, sampai sekarang belum muncul kembali. Sebenarnya mereka ngapaian aja sih?

Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam kamar sedang asyik menonton film di hp. Dan tak merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang datang menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menjulurkan sesuatu berwarna merah padanya,, 'buah apel'. Kyungsoo melihat tangan yang terjulur itu, melarikan tatapanya dari telapak tangan, lengan, bahu lebar, leher, wah tampaknya si pemilik tangan adalah orang yang tinggi ,kyungsoo sampai harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut. Si pemilik tangan tersenyum lima jari.

"makanlah kyung, kau tak menghabiskan sarapanmu tadi" namja itu berucap. Sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang tempat kyungsoo duduk santai bersandar pada bantal yang di tumpuk.

"terima kasih chanyeol-ah~" balas kyungsoo menerima buah apel itu lengkap dengan senyuman.

"kau sudah mencucinya?" kyungsoo bertanya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh chanyeol

"dengan besih?"tanyanya lagi

"dengan bersih" jawab chanyeol dengan memberikan wajah penuh keyakinannya pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mulai memakan buah apelnya, dia memang masih lapar tapi entah mengapa tadi dia tak bernafsu menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah itu mereka asyik bercerita, kebanyakan chanyeol yang bercerita sesuatu yang lucu dan kyungsoo yang mendengarkan dengan tertawa bila cerita chanyeol dirasanya lucu.

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar teriakan beroktaf dari chen yang meminta member exo yang masih berada di dorm untuk berkumpul di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan itu segera menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu terlihat sudah ada chen dan xiumin, lay dan suho juga sudah tampak sedang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dari mana mereka? Tidak lama setelah itu chanyeol dan kyungsoo juga bergabung. Terakhir sehun dan baekhyun datang dengan muka bertanya-tanya 'ada apa', sama seperti member yang lain.

"wae chen hyung ,,ada apa kita ngumpul-ngumpul di ruang tamu begini?" sehun bersuara duluan

"akh itu- suho ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" jawab chen dan otomatis semua mata mengarah pada suho

"ekhem,, baiklah aku akan menyampaikan beberapa informasi yang di sampaikan oleh manajer padaku" pembuka dari suho, member yang lain diam mendengarkan.

"kata manajer kita harus bersiap-siap dengan kabar yang sebentar lagi akan keluar, dan kabar ini sepertinya akan sedikit menggemparkan" member yang lain mengeryitkan dahi, seperti dejavu. Membuat semua member exo yang lain penasaran.

"apakah itu ka-kabar ka- kalau, salah satu dari kita akan ada yang akan ke-keluar? lagi" tanya sehun takut-takut dan waspada.

DEG

Member yang lain refleks menegang seperti trauma, apa kejadian yang cukup menyakitkan itu akan terulang lagi. Bukan negatif thingking tapi mereka cuma waspada. Dan Semua mata pun mengarah kepada suho meminta penjelasan.

"akh . ANI,,.. bukan itu" jawab suho cepat tak ingin member yang lain salah paham.

"ini soal Kai,," sambung suho, tapi member yang lain masih bingung. Semua dikepala member masing- masing seperti memikirkan ' ada apa dengan kai' terlihat dari kening mereka yang mengkerut. terutama kyungsoo, entah kenapa perasaanna jadi tidak enak.

"cepat atau lambat kai,,, akan dikabarkan kencan dengan seseorang" jelasnya

"APA?"

 **Tbc**

Annyeong! Hay aku kembali dengan ffku chapter ke 2, wah aku sangat bersemangat untuk menulis ff pertama ku ini, jadi aku selalu ingin update cepat,, khehe biar gak lupa jalan ceritanya jg sich. Bagaimana di chapter ini masih ada typo kah? Akhh aku udah meriksa ulang chapter 1 dan ternyata banyak bget typonya, aigoo kurasa aku masih terlalu kaku. Maaf ne'. Oh iya di chapter ini kata "anggukan" banyak sekali kan ,,khahaha aku juga sampai heran. Mw bagaimana lagi,, harap dimaklumi aja yah. Oh iya ada yang minta katanya kisahnya jangan di bikin ribet dan cinta bersegi-segi. Akhh gimana yah.. ini bukan tentang cinta bersegi banyak sih tapi lebih ke perasaan yang agak bercabang? Ekh sama aja yah? Tp tenang aku usahain gak ribet kok aku kan masih pemula ga bisa bikin yang ribet-ribet. Disini banyak shipper yah, tp tetap shipper utama kaisoo. Jadi masalah utama lebih fokus kemereka aja. Oke ini udah next nih,, konfliknya udah mulai nongol tuh,, terima kasih udah mau baca n review yah,, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya,, see u.

 **Kyungni sarang**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"cepat atau lambat kai akan dikabarkan kencan dengan seseorang" jelasnya

"APA?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari member exo yang lain terdengar seperti teriakan, kaget tentunya.

"MWO, betulkah itu?" sehun bertanya masih tak percaya,, suho hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

"jadi kai sekarang sedang berkencan dengan seseorang? Nugu? " baekhyun tak kala penasarannya.

"molla, aku Cuma diberitahu manajer kalau kai akan di kabarkan kencan dengan seseorang, dia bilang agar kita tidak kaget saat beritanya keluar" jelas leader exo itu menjelaskan.

"hyung, benarkah kau tidak tahu siapa teman kencan kai? Kenapa tidak ditanyakan? Sudah berapa lama mereka kencan? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah itu tidak di perbolehkan" sehun betul-betul , memberondong suho dengan pertanyaan , rasa penasarannya sudah tingkat dewa.

"bisa kalau itu keinginan dari agency" chanyeol menjawab

Suho mangguk membetulkan pernyataan chanyeol

"sehun-ah jangan banyak bertanya, aku juga kurang tau pasti info terlengkapnya, karena hanya itu yang di beritahukan padaku. yang ku curigai kencan kai kali ini, atas permintaan dari agency juga, seperti,, kencan baekhyun dan taeyeon nona". Suho sedikit melirik baekhyun saat mengeluarkan kalimat terakhir.

"semuanya diatur" chanyeol menambahi, melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"jadi kali ini kai? Kenapa mesti ada kencan yang diatur begitu sih? Aku tidak habis pikir, bukankah itu bisa membuat kita kena susahnya juga, bagaimana dengan exol, bagaimana perasaan mereka? Belum tentu mereka setuju ughh bikin pusing saja" sehun berdecak menyuarakan kegelisahannya.

"kencan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau pihak yang di minta tidak menyetujuinya"

"maksudmu apa chanyeol hyung" sehun belum mengerti. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sehun chanyeol melirik baekhyun telebih dahulu.

"kai, tidak akan menjalani kencan itu jika dia menolaknya, tapi sepertinya kai menerima penawaran kencan itu, karena sebentar lagi konfirmasi tentang hubunganya dengan seseorang yang entah siapa itu, akan keluar" chanyeol menjelaskan, kali ini melirik kyungsoo yang terdiam dari tadi.

"jadi kai sendiri setuju dengan kencan itu? Begitu?" sehun menimpali. Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"berarti kai memang tidak keberatan dengan kencan itu, aku penasaran siapa orang itu. Apakah dia satu agency dengan kita? Atau dari agency lain? Apa dari snsd juga? Redvelvet? F(x)? miss a? apink"

Sehun terus bemanipulasi.

"yang jelas bukan suzy?" xiumin bersuara "dia milik lee minho" ucapnya dengan tersenyum mencoba mencairkan suasana

"kurasa bukan sulli jg, dia sudah keluar dari f(x)" chen menambahi " dia sekarang makin sexy kupikir dia juga sudah punya kekasih" yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan dengan sedikit berpikir.

"apa lagi taeyeon nona,, dia kan mantan baekhyun,, khahaha" sehun mencoba melawak, tapi sepertinya itu hanya membuat suasana jadi garing.

Sehun hanya bisa mimkem setelah semua member menatapnya. Minus baekhyun dan kyungsoo tentunya, keduanya entah mengapa kompak hanya menunduk dan tak ikut memberi pendapat. Sehun Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, sepertunya dia salah bicara.

"kyungsoo menurut mu siapa teman kencan kai? Kalian kan dekat mungkin kau tau?" lay bertanya polos

Member exo yang lain kini beralih menatap lay yang sepertinya mengeluarkan pertanyaan terlarang. Syok dengan pertanyaan polos lay, apa dia tidak tahu kalau pertanyaan itu bisa melukai hati kyungsoo. Seperti menusuk kan belati didadanya. #sakitnya tuh disini.. abaikan

Buktinya kyungsoo kini seperti membeku di tempat. Tak bisa berkata dan muncullah ekpresi 0_0 bingung, dia harus menjawab apa. Yang lain menatap dia menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan polos lay,,

"a-anu hyung,, aku,,, aku tidak tahu" jawab kyungsoo tergagap,

"kai,, kai tidak pernah cerita ,,, memberitahukanku pun tidak,, a- aku juga kaget,, " lanjut kyungsoo dengan mata yang mulai memerah, dia sungguh tak menyangka.

"akh kurasa kai sudah tidak ingin berbagi cerita denganku,, dia merahasiakan hal penting ini dariku,, dia tidak menganggapku hyungnya lagi.. dia,,,, dia"

"hentikan kyung,, kau tak perlu menjawabnya" chanyeol tak tahan melihat kyunsoo mulai berkaca-kaca kesedihan terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"kai bahkan tidak meminta pendapatku,, hyung" lanjut kyungsoo kini satu cairan bening terjatuh di pipi kanannya.

" dia menyetujui kencan itu,, tampa bertanya pendapatku,, aaaah ,, yah aku memang bukan siapa-siapa buat dia,, jadi dia tidak mesti bertanya telebih dahulu padaku,, memang aku siapanya?,,yah kurasa begitu… memang begitu.." ucap kyungsoo dengan suara mulai serak mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

'dia bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku' lanjutnya dalam hati. Setelah itu kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu itu menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu dan mengurung diri.

Member exo yang masih berada di ruang tamu terdiam melihat kepergian kyungsoo, tak tahu harus berkata apa? Dan melakukan apa? Tapi satu hal yang mereka tahu, kyungsoo terluka mengetahui info yang di sampaikan oleh suho.

MALAM HARI DI DORM EXO

"joonmyunnie,,, apa pertanyaanku salah? Kenapa kyungsoo tidak pernah keluar setelah menjawab pertanyaanku? Ini sudah jam 8 malam dan dia belum keluar untuk makan malam, apa dia tidak lapar"

Lay sedang duduk berdua dengan suho di ruang tamu menonton tv, dia menyuarakan kegelisahannya pada suho, dia merasa tak enak karena terakhir kali dialah yang bertanya pada kyungsoo dan sekarang kyungsoo tengah mengurung dirinya di kamar.

"apa itu karena aku?" Tanya lagi

"ania.. jangan merasa bersalah yixing-ah,, " suho mencoba menenangkan lay dengan mengelus kepalanya. ' akulah yang salah seharusnya aku tidak terburu-buru memberikan info itu pada kyungsoo. Mungkin saja kai,masih memerlukan waktu untuk menyampaikannya sendiri info itu pada kyungsoo' batin suho, disini dialah yang merasa paling bersalah. Dia sebagai leader seharusnya memikirkan cara yang lebih baik untuk menyampaikan info itu, tampa melukai hati siapapun.

"tapi,,"

"sssttt tenanglah,, yakinlah ini bukan salahmu kok,,"

"tapi myun… kyungsoo belum makan malam? Bagaiman kalau dia sakit?" lay masih khawatir

"hum aku yang akan mengantarkan makanan untuknya,, kamu tenanglah, okey" bujuk suho

"eumm ,,belikan makanan yang di sukainya yah myun-ah,, keluarkan black cardmu itu,, belikan semua yang ingin dimakannya,,, belikan apa yang di inginkannya,,sepetinya dia sedih sekali,,, dia juga sepertinya menangis tadi,,, ne' ?" lay beraegyo ria membujuk suho dengan jurus andalannya .

Suho syok sedikit mendengar permintaan lay yang sepertinya agak berlebihan itu,, tapi tak menunjukkannya,.

"ne?.. ne? call?" bujuk lay lagi memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

"NDEEEE,,, call!" balas suho menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan lay, mereka berdua pun tersenyum.

"pergilah"

"ne?" suho tak mengerti maksud lay

"pergilah belikan apa yang dinginkan d.o,, palliwa" ucap lay kini menyuruh suho segera bergegas.

"ta-tapi…"

"palli joonmyun-ah… kyungsoo belum makan ,, pasti dia sudah lapar,, cepat sana pergi belikan makanan untuknya,, " kali ini lay seperti mengusirnya

Suho pun bergegas berdiri menatap lay sebentar,, tapi lay masih di tempat menyuruhnya segera pergi dan akhirnya dia pun pasrah menuju kekamar kyungsoo

"akh akukan tidak tahu makanan kesukaan dan apa yang ingin di makan kyungsoo,, lebih baik aku menanyakannya pada kyungsoo". Ucapnya melangkah menaiki tangga.

DI DEPAN KAMAR D.O

Tok

Tok

TOK

"kyung,, ini aku chanyeol bukalah pintunya?" tak ada balasan dari dalam kamar. Pintu dengan tulisan

*kaisoo room* di atasnya itu masih tertutup rapat.

"kyung kau belum makan,, keluarlah makanlah walau sedikit ne?" chanyeol masih membujuk, tapi masih hening didalam tak ada pergerkan

"kyung, kalau kau tak keluar aku akan mendobrak pintu ini,?" chanyeol mulai tak sabar

"aku serius kyung? Aku akan MENDOBRAKNYAA" teriak chanyeol mulai frustasi di cuekin

"kau pikir aku tak serius eoh? Aku hitung dari sepuluh,, eh tidak itu terlalu lama,, dari 3.. iya aku akan menghitung sampai 3 kalau kau tak membukanya.. aku betul-betul akan mendobraknya, MENDOBRAK PINTU INI KYUNG,, KAU MENDENGARNYA"

Krik,,, krik…krik..

"aku hitung ne,,,"

"HANAAAAAA,,,," chanyeol mulai menghitung

"DULLLLLLL"

"KAU DENGAR KYUNG.. SUDAH HITUNGAN KEDUA"

"DULLL SETANGAH,,, "

"YAKK KYUNG KELUARLAH,, SEBENTAR LAGI HITUNGAN KETIGA DAN AKU BETUL- BETUL MENDOBRAK PINTU INI" chanyeol masih mencoba bernegosiasi

"SSSeeeet,,,, aku akn mendobrak pin,,"

"masuklah hyung pintunya tidak di kunci" cahnyeol berhenti menghantika pergerakannya setelah mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamar..

"ooohh.." chanyeol cengo..

Klek

Pintu itu terbuka.

"eoh,, pintunya tidak di kunci?' Tanya chanyeol entah pada siapa,, kamar itu sangat gelap dan tak ada suara maupun pergerakan di dalam.

"yak kenapa gelap sekali disini,, " chanyeol bersuara mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu,

Ceklek

Lampu menyala. Dan terlihatlah di sudut kamar sebelah kanan, tepatnya di atas ranjang kyungsoo seseorang sedang terbaring memunggunginya. Tak lain dan tak bukan itu adalah kyungsoo.

"kyung,," chanyeol mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di pinggiran kamar kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo berbaliklah" chanyeol meraih bahu kyungsoo, dan membujuknya untuk menghadap dengannya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berbalik,, dengan ekspresi datarnya,, menatap chanyeol.

"gwencana?" Tanya chanyeol,, kyungsoo tak menjawab.

"apa kau lapar? Tunggulah disini.. aku akan membawakanmu makanan" tambahnya mulai berdiri untuk pergi mengambilkan kyungsoo makanan. Tapi tarikan di lengannya menghentikan pergerakannya.

Pelakunya adala kyungsoo.

"chanyeol-ah,,," kyungsoo mulai bersuara

'wae kyung,, apa kau perlu sesuatu?" kyungsoo menggeleng

"chanyeol-ah,,, apakah ini yang kau rasakan saat baekhyun di kabarkan kencan dengan teayeon nona?'

Deg

Chanyeol speacles dengan pertanyaan kyungsoo

"apakah disini sakit?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi menunjuk dadanya

"apakah kau sesak seakan tak bisa bernafas?"

"apakah kau merasa perasaanmu hancur, karena tak di anggap,, apakah,,"

GREP

Chanyeol membawa kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, dia tak tahan mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo yang membuantya mulai mengingat rasa sakitnya dulu,, persis seperti yang kyungsoo rasakan saat ini.

"chanyeol-ah,,ige,,, neomu appo" chanyeol merasakan basah di baju yang ia kenakan, tepatnya didalam dekapannya, kyungsoo sepertinya menangis.

"aku tau aku tak lebih dari pasangan roomatenya,, aku juga Cuma pasangan untuk fanservice dengannya,, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit, menegtahui kai menyetuji untuk kencan dengan seseorang, aku seharusnya tak merasakan ini chanyeol-ah,, kurasa aku sudah menaruh harapan lebih padanya,, ini salahku,,, yah ini salahku,,, aku seharusnya tau kai tak mungkin menganggapku lebih dari pasangan fanservicenya,, aku"

"sttt hentikan,,, ini bukan salahmu,, uljima kyung-ah,, uljima" chanyeol meneglus kepala kyungsoo menenangkannya dalam dekapannya

"apa yang harus ku lakukan chanyeol-ah,,, kau pasti tau kan? Kau juga pernah mengalaminya kan?,, aku harus bagaimana?' kyungsoo duduk tegak. Menatap chanyeol meminta jawaban,

"hyuuuuungggg jawab?" kyungsoo mulai memohon

"kyung,,, dengarkan,,, " chanyeol meraih kedua tangan kyungsoo dan menggemgamnya erat.

"aku tak tahu,, apakah cara yang pernah kulakukan saat seperti diri mu sekarang,, dapat membantu atau tidak,,, tapi,,, apa pun itu ,,aku,, akan membantumu mengatasinya,, aku akan membantumu keluar dari masalah ini,, aku akan melakuakn apapun kyung,, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus terluka,, aku janji,,, jadi berhentilah menangis eoh?.. oke " janji chayeol seraya mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala

"aigoo, sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini sih kyung,, lihatlah kau menangis bukan kyungsoo sekali ,, aigoo dimana satansoo simata bulat itu,,, ya,,,ya,, YAK.." cubitan sayang mendarat mulus di perut chanyeol,,

"aish itu appo kyung,,," chanyeol mengaduh,,

"akh,, syukurlah satansoo sudah kembali,," ucap chanyeol memberikan senyum lima jarinya sambil merangkul bahu kyungsoo. Dibalas dengan senyuman berbentuk hati dari kyungsoo.

Krkrtttt

Meraka saling menatap, bunyi apa itu?

krkrtt

"khahaha sepertinya cacing-cacing di perutmu,, sedang konser besar kyung,,khahaha" chanyeol tak dapat menahan ketawanya saat mendengar perut kyungsoo berbunyi,

Dan di hadiahi tatapan deathglear dari kyungsoo.

"kajja,, kita kedapur akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuk kau makan" ucap chanyeol menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju dapur.

"oh ,,mereka keluar" seseorang yang sejak dari tadi mengintip di depan pintu segera menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak ketahuan.

Setelah itu keluarlah chansoo dari kamar kyungsoo, mereka berjalan menuju dapur.

"hum kurasa saat ini aku tak perlu melakukan apa-apa,, chanyeol sudah melakukannya dengan baik" ucap namja yang bersembunyi itu, ia lalu mengeluarkan senyum angelicnya karena merasa senang, dan memutuskan keluar dari persembunyiannya .

DI DAPUR

"kau pasti sangat laparkan? Kau tidak makan siang dan melewatkan makan malammu,, aigoo, kau ini,, bisa-bisanya tidak makan apapun seharian, seandainya tak kuberi sebuah apel tadi pagi,, pasti perutmu sekarang tidak ada isinya,, ck ck ck". Omel chanyeol. Namun tak ada balasan dari namja kecil yang ditanya itu. Namja yang ditanya asik dengan kunyahan di mulutnya.

"ck aku di cuekin"

"kamsahamnida untuk makanannya" jawab namja yang bermata bulat itu akhirnya setelah menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat oleh chanyeol.

"oh bagaimana masakanku ?enakkan?" Tanya chanyeol,

"eum" kyungsoo hanya berguman, chanyeol tak ambil pusing dan hanya menghendikkan bahu.

"kyung, apa sekarang kau mau tidur? Ini sudah jam 10" Tanya chanyeol. Melirik jam dinding di kamar

'sudah jam 10 malm yah? Apa kai sudah pulang?' batin kyungso

"chanyeol-ah,,,"

"eum wae?.."

"apakah,,,"

"aku pulang" sebuah suara terdengar di ruang tamu.

"akh kau sudah pulang kai-ah" sambut baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa menonto tv,

"eum" balas kai.

"apakah semuanya sudah tidur?" Tanya kai melihat dorm yang tampak sepi.

"heumm kurasa begitu,," baekhyun menjawab. Kai segera naik ke lantai 2 menuju ke kamarnya dia sedang merindukan seseorang. Tapi saat di membuka pintu kamarnya dan kyungsoo, kamar itu kosong tak berpenghuni.

"kyungsoo hyung Dimana?" tanyanya mencari, dia meletakkan barang bawaanya di ranjangnya, menatap sebuah paperbag berwarna biru yang di bawanya, dengan senyuman manis.

Ialu ia memutuskan untuk kembali turun keruang tamu di lantai bawah. Dia akan bertanya pada baekhyun.

"baekhyun hyung apa kau tidak melihat kyung.."

Kai tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat di ruang tamu orang yang dicarinya sedang asyik bercengkrama bersama baekhyun dan ada juga chanyeol di situ.

"oh hyung?" kai menghampiri mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya memberinya senyuman kecil. Sedangkan chanyeol terlihat sedang mendesak baekhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kai megerutkan dahi melihat tingkah baekyeol itu.

"oh kai-ah,, ma- malam ini kyungsoo,,, akan bermalam di kamar kami,,, tidak apa-apakan?"

Baekhyun membuka suara, lalu mereka kyungsoo dan chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari kai.

"ke-kenapa?" tanyanaya

"itu eum…adahal yang,,,, harus di bicarakan,, yah kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan itu penting,,, sangat penting,, yakan kyung?" baekhyun mulai mencari alasan. Kyungsoo hanya memberikan tatapan 0_0 ,, dia tak tau harus apa. Alasan baekhyun sedikit aneh, apadahal saat inikan dia hanya ingin menghindari kai,, kenapa alasannya jadi akward begitu.

Kai menatap kyungsoo minta panjelasan, dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk setelah di siku oleh baekhyun.

"malam ini,, a-aku tidur di kamar baekyeol yah kai-ah?" kyungsoo bersuara akhirnya tapi masih dengan menunduk.

Kai yang bingung hanya bisa menghendikkan bahu. Bukan cuek tap entahlah dia bingung sih,

"terserah hyung saja" balas kai

"kaja, kyung, baek ini sudah malam,, ayo ke kamar ,,kita harus segera tidur,, ah ani ,,kita harus segera membicarakan sesuatu,, ayo ayo. " ucap chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dan kyungsoo untuk segera mengikutinya. Chanyeol mulai salah tingkah "arghhh baekhyun kenapa alasan yang kau gunakan aneh sekali sih, apa tidak ada alasan lain,, arghh dasar pabo' omel chanyeol dalam hati

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang ditarik oleh namja tinggi itu hanya bisa pasrah.

Kai melihat punggung kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sendu,, dan ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa entah ingin melakukan apa,, menonton mungkin,, entahlah hari ini dia merasa sangat lelah,, entah mengapa malam ini kyungsoo hyungnya aneh sekali..

"apa yang kau sembunyikan hyung? Apa kau menghindariku?"

"arghhhh molla-molla" ucap kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi ,, ia merasa pasti telah terjadi sesuatu..

Tbc

 **Annyeong readerdeul chapter 3 nya nongol nih,, gimana? Banyak typokah,, kahahha mian,,**

 **Udah agak lama gak nulis jadi yah,, begitu deh,, khehe**

 **Chapter ini kyungnya ooc nih,, gapapa kaliyah,, dibikin mewek ,,**

 **Makasih yang udah mau baca, review, follow maupun favorite story ini yah,,**

 **Makasih juga buat saran penulisannya yang "aich" udah di rubah nih jadi " aish" khehe gimana udah oke belum?,, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ne',,**

 **Beri review boleh kali yah,, buat nymangatin**

 **Oke deh sampai jumpa.**

 **Kyungni sarang**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyungni sarang present sing for you**

 **Fanfiction ini di buat dengan memperhatikan fakta-fakta exo,,, dan kabar terbaru tentang exo**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 4**

"apa yang kau sembunyikan hyung? Apa kau menghindariku?"

Bisiknya sendu entah pada siapa.

"arghhh molla-molla" ucap kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi,, ia merasa pasti telah terjadi sesuatu,

DIKAMAR CHANBAEK

Seorang pemuda sedang gelisah dalam tidurnya, matanya tak dapat terpejam, berulang kali dia membalikkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri. Gelisah, yah ,,dia sedang gelisah. jam sudah meunjukkan pukul 03:15 kst.

"tidurlah kyungsoo-ah" sebuah suara seseorang dari ranjang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring mengintruksinya,

Kyungsoo yang diseru membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pria yang menyebut namanya. Mata bulatnya menatap seorang yang juga kini sedang menatapnya di seberang ranjang.

"hufftt aku tidak bisa hyung,," setengah berbisik kyungsoo menjawab

Pemuda yang satu bangkit dari tidurnya, menyempatkan diri melihat seorang lagi yang kini sudah tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"apa karena lampunya tidak di matikan? Aku akan mematikannya"

Pria yang tampaknya sangat tinggi itu melangkah, mencari saklar lampu.

"anio hyung,,," kyungsoo terduduk

"apa karena acnya tidak di nyalakan? Kau tau baekhyun tidak bisa tertidur kalau acnya di nyalakan" ucap pria yang satu menghampiri kyungsoo,mendudukan diriya tepat disamping kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng,

Hufftt pria yang satu meghembuskan nafas lemah.

"apakah karena kai?" tanyanya lirih, kyungsoo terdiam dengan mata sayunya

"jangan dipikirkan lagi kyunggie-ah" pria itu membelai rambut kyungsoo lembut

"chayeol-ah"

"sststtt,, sudah kukatakan padamu aku akan membantumu menghadapi masalah ini,,jadi jangan gelisah lagi,,,untuk saat ini kau butuh istirahat,, tidurlah ini sudah hampir pagi"

chanyeol menuntun kyungsoo untuk kembali berbaring, dengan menarik kyungsoo untuk tertidur dilengannya. sehingga posisi mereka kini sama-sama terbaring dengan kepala kyungsoo bersandar di lengan chayeol. Tak lupa chanyeol juga memberikan tepukan di bahu dan belaian lembut di rambut kyungsoo.

Namun kyungsoo tetap tak dapat menutup matanya, dan malah menatap chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya.

"pejamkan mata mu!" intruksi chanyeol menyentuh kelopak mata kyungsoo agar tertutup. Tak lama setelah itu chanyeol memberikan kecupan di masing-masing kelopak mata kyungsoo, berharap itu dapat membuat kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"kalau kau membuka mata mu lagi aku akan menciummu kyung..." Ancam chanyeol berbisik di telinga kyungsoo.

Blush

kyungsoo bersemu, dengan alis mengkerut

'cih apa-apaan itu,,, dasar modus' kyungsoo mendumel dalam hati. Tapi kyungsoo tetap tak berani kembali membuka matanya. Dia hanya bergerak gelisah.

"aishh" chanyeol jadi jengah, melihat kyungsoo yang tidak tertidur juga dan malah banyak bergerak. Akhirnya chanyeol memeluknya agar tak bergerak lagi.

"yak chan-,,,"

"serius deh kyung, kalau kau tidak tidur juga,, aku akan menciummu" chanyeol kembali mengancam.

"aissh baiklah,,, tapi tidak usah memelukku,,,akh,,, aku tidak dapat ber-nafas" ujar kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya dengan mulut mengerucut. Mukanya juga memerah, entah karena kepanasan, susah benafas atau sedang malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum,

"baiklah,,, tapi kau harus tidur ne', mengerti!" perintahnya

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"beneran tidur ? ,,,,, tidak bangun lagi!"

"yak,, mati dong,," sanggah kyungsoo masih memejamkan mata.

"khahaha aku Cuma becanda,, jaljayo kyungsoo-ah.. mimpi yang indah ne'..." . kyungsoo tak menjawab dia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi chanyeol.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar helaan nafas teratur dari kyungsoo, sepertiya dia sudah tertidur. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum manis usahanya berhasil, diapun menarik lenganya dari kepala kyungsoo.

Dia tidak mungkin tidur bersama kyungsoo, walaupun ranjang itu muat untuk mereka berdua. Dia masih memikirkan perasaan seseorang yang sudah tertidur lelap dari tadi di ranjang yang satunya. Dia tidak dapat menebak bagaimana perasaan baekhyun bila melihatnya tidur dengan kyungsoo dengan posisi seintim tadi, dia masih ingin menjaga perasaan baekhyun walau kadang baekhyun tidak memikirkan perasaanya. Seperti yang di lakukan kai saat ini.

Menerima tawaran berkencan dengan orang lain, baekhyun juga pernah melakukannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris mengingatnya, melihat baekhyun tertidur lelap , dia jadi tidak ada niat untuk kembali berbaring disamping baekhyun takut mengganngu tidurnya . diapun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya Menuruni tangga, chanyeol melihat tv di ruang tengah masih menyala. Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

'oh ,,siapa yang masih menonton tv di jam begini' batinnya, melirik jam,, sudah pukuk 03 : 58 kst. ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"eoh ,,,chanyeol hyung juga terbangun" itu seruan sehun yang juga melangkah menuju ruang tengah dengan membawa selimut.

"itu siapa?" tanya chanyeol melihat ada seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sofa.

"ah,, itu kai,, dasar hitam pabbo,, kenapa dia tertidur disini sih? Cuaca kan sedang dingin" jawab sehun seraya menyelimuti tubuh kai dengan selimut yang di bawanya tadi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, jadi kai tidak kembali kekamarnya saat kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak tidur di kamar mereka.

"kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur sehun-ah?" tanya chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, sepertinya dia haus.

"aku tadinya terbangun karena kehausan hyung , dan memutuskan kedapur mengambil segelas air, tapi melihat tv di ruang tengah masih menyala,, di tambah menemukan seenggok manusia tetidur dengan meyedihkan disini,.. jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya,,, hyung sendiri?" jelas sehun balik bertanya.

"nado,, aku juga terbangun karena haus" alasan chanyeol . Ikut mendudukkan diri di sofa tunggal.

"mau menonton film hyung? Aku punya beberapa dvd film" tawar sehun

"boleh" canyeol mengangguk. Sehun pun memilih-milih film apa yang sebaiknya mereka tonton,

"bagaimana kalau kita nonton film action hyung" tanya sehun lagi bersemangat.

" heumm,,,tentu saja film action,, kamu kan Cuma mengoleksi dvd film action sehun!' balas chanyeol memutar matanya malas, sudah tahu kesukaan sehun,,

"khehehe,, baiklah kita nonton ini saja yah hyung" cengir sehun mulai memutar film yang akan mereka tonton. Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing, dia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sembari menunggu pagi tiba.

Jadilah mereka menonton film berdua plus kai yang tertidur nyenyak di sofa.

3 HARI KEMUDIAN

3hari setelah kejadian itu,, Kali ini semua member EXO kembali di sibukkan dengan tur konser mereka dan juga perfom di beberapa acara musik.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda dari penampilan mereka di beberapa acara yang mereka hadiri. Entah para fans mereka exo'l sadari atau tidak,, fanservice untuk kaisoo moment di atas panggung sudah sangat jarang bahkan hampir tak ada, bahkan chansoo momentlah yang terlihat paling dominan, dibeberapa kali kesempatan chanyeol tampak sering mengajak kyungsoo berinteraksi dan bercanda di atas panggung, tak jarang juga terjadi skinship mereka di atas panggung.

Bukan hanya di acara musik tapi juga dibeberapa acara reality show yang mereka isi. Hal tersebut juga terjadi. Entah bagaimana padangan kaisoo shipper dan chanbaek shipper melihat hal tersebut. Apakah mereka menyadari atau tidak? Kaisoo tidak semanis dan sedekat kemarin-kemarin.

Namun kenyataannya,, itulah yang memang terjadi ,di beberapa waktu kyungsoo memang tidak ingin menatap kai, atau mengajak kai berbicara kyungsoo lebih memilih menunduk, yah dia masih menghindari kai,. dan karena itu dia sering tidak fokus diatas panggung.

Dan disitulah saat chanyeol selalu datang menghampirinya memberikan kyungsoo kesadaran bahwa mereka masih harus bersikap profesional di atas panggung. Ada exo-l yang harus mereka hibur. Tidak ada waktu untuk terus besedih dan bergalau ria,. Masalah pribadi harus di tepis saat mereka sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Dan kyungsoo sadar akan hal itu, saat kesadaranya kembali dia menerima ajakan chanyeol untuk bersenang-senang dan menikmati pekerjaan mereka.

Dia harus kuat,,, karena dia tidak tahu,,entah kapan masalah hati ini dapat di selesaikan , dia cukup mengikuti tuntunan chanyeol, bukankah chanyeol juga pernah mengalami apa yang ia alami saat ini. Kyungsoo mempercayai chanyeol.

Di lain pihak kai makin merasa ada yang tidak beres, kenapa hyung yang sangat di sayanginya itu seperti menghindarinya. Dan apa-apaan itu,,, kenapa kyungsoo hyungnya lebih memilih bersenang dengan chanyeol di bandingkan dirinya? Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan kai.. bagaimana dengan perasaan kaisoo shipper.

Kai ingin berontak, marah, protes dan menungkapkan ketidak terimaannya melihat kyungsoo yang terus menghindarinya dan membuatnya merasakan sesak di dadanya,, setiap kali melihat kyungsoo melakukan skin ship dengan chanyeol.

Tapi di satu sisi hati kai menolak untuk melakukan itu, karena di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam kai juga merasa bersalah karena merahasiakan sesuatu dari hyungnya itu. Dimana tak seharusnya kai melakukan dan menyembunyikan rahasia itu,, rahasia itu,,, tentang dirinya yang telah menerima tawaran kencan dengan seseorang,, bagaimana kalau kyungsoo mengtahuinya sebelum dia sempat menjelaskannya kepada kyungsoo,, jujur kai belum siap menyampaikan kabar itu,, entah kenapa ,, apakah dia takut? Entahlah.

Satu hal yag tidak di ketahui kai adalah,,, kenyataan bahwa kyungsoo sudah mengetahui rahasia itu,, itulah alasan mengapa kyungsoo menghindarinya. Tapi kai tidak menyadari itu,, jadilah dia hanya dapat menatap sendu melihat kedekatan kyungsoo dan chanyeol di atas panggung, dan memberikan tatapan tajam setiap kali dia merasa cemburu yang teramat saat melihat chansoo moment.

'apakah kyungsoo hyung sudah mengetahuinya?' kai sempat bertanya dalam batinnya,,menerka alasan mengapa kyungsoo terus menghindarinya. Hal tersebut membuatnya frustasi.

Satu teka teki besar disini adalah alasan mengapa kai menerima tawaran kencan itu? Kalau dia memang menyayangi kyungsoo dan cemburu melihatnya dekat dengan yang lain.. kenapa dia melakukan hal tersebut? Entahlah hanya kai dan tuhan( dan author jugalah J ) yang tahu .

1 MINGGU SETELAHNYA,, DI DORM EXO

Hari ini semua member exo tidak terlalu sibuk, mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersantai-santai di dorm. Di balkom dorm exo terlihat chen dan xiumin sedang melatih vokal sambil sesekali mengoreksi kekuragan dan menyatakan kelebihan mereka masing-masing, mereka juga kadang berduet,,mereka tampak sangat bahagia dengan saling melempar senyum.

Sedangkan di ruang musik ada chanyeol dan baekhyun tampak sedang mengaramsemen sebuah lagu, chanyeol dengan memainkan matilda gitarnya, dan baekhyun yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan ciri khasnya sendiri, mereka tampak sangat serius dan juga menikmati kegiatan mereka.

Di sebuah kamar ada lay dan suho yang sedang sedikit berdebat tentang sesuatu. Lay ngotot kalau baju kaos yang ia kenakan adalah bajunya, karena warnanya putih. -_- ! sedangkan suho yakin sekali itu baju kaos miliknya karena baju itu unlimatide yang di berikan dan sablonnya dibuat dan di rancang sendiri oleh fansnya,,, berdasarkan isi pesan surat yang ikut saat hadiah itu di berikan padanya. Bahkan di belakang kaos itu ada tulisan hangeul korea bertluiskan kim joon myun. Hanya saja lay tidak melihat dan membaca tulisan itu. Tapi suho tidak menjelaskannya pada yixing.

Suho yang tak ingin terus berdebat dengan pasangannya itu pun mengalah, apa sih yang tidak buat yixing? Sepuluh,, . tidak... berapa banyak pun baju seperti itu,, yang di inginkan yixingnya itu,, pasti ia akan memberikannya . itu tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan senyum berdimple yixing , yang jelas seribu kali lebih baik.

Dan perdebatan mereka berakhir dengan lay yang memberikan baju kaos itu kepada suho ,karena katanya baju itu agak kependekan. Yah tentu saja , baju itukan di ukur berdasarkan ukuran tubuh suho, ,,jelas saja lay yang lebih tinggi dari suho pasti agak kependekan bila memakai pakain suho. Yah tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap berdamai dengan suho yang mencubit pipi lay gemes dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena lay telah berbaik hati mau memberinya baju itu. Meskipun baju itu memang bajunya sih. -_-

Lain mereka, lain pula dengan sehun dan kyungsoo yang sedang tampak sibuk di dapur.

"kyungsoo-ah kau akan memasakkan apa untukku?" sehun berucap sambil melangkah mendekati kyungsoo yang sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur.

pletak

"yak,,, panggil aku hyung!" tegur kyungsoo mengetuk dahi lebar sehun dengan sendok yang ada di gengamannya.

"aishh appo,, kyung-" kyungsoo melototi sehun dengan mata bulatnya

"k'hee,,,, maksudku,, ini appo hyung,,, " lanjut sehun mengelus dahinya yang kini memerah dengan mengerucutkan bibir. Dia pun memasang wajah datarnya yang penasaran melihat apa yang di buat kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola mataya malas..

"memangnya kamu ingin makan apa ka-,,, ah ehm,, sehun-ah kau ingin makan apa" ucap kyungsoo hampir keceplosan karena tiba-tiba melihat kai memasuki dapur.

Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap biasa melihat kai yang masuk tiba-tiba. Dan terlihat melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

"aku ingin-..."

"aku ingin bicara hyung" potong kai, Menatap kyungsoo yang tidak merespon dan hanya menunduk.

"berdua saja" jelas kai,,

"tap,,tap—"

"sehun,, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua" kai kembali memotong ucapan sehun

"kumohon!" tambahnya tampa menatap sehun sama sekali.

Sehun melihat kyungsoo yang hanya menunduk, sehun mendengus malas, dan meninggalkan dapur dengan muka datar dan gayanya yang sebiasa mungkin... sehingga tidak nampak kalau barusan dia diusir dari dapur.

Dan tinggallah kini kyungsoo dankai berdua di dapur.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kai? Aku sedang sibuk membuat makan siang untuk anak-anak yang lain jadi cepatlah,," kyungsoo bersuara duluan setelah beberapa menit kai hanya terdiam.

"hyung,,,"

"eum" kyungsoo membalas seruan kai hanya dengan berguman dia masih menjatuhkan fokusnya pada peralatan dapur.

GREEP

Mata kyungsoo membulat,,, karena tiba-tiba saja kai memeluknya dari belakang.

"ya-,,, yah kai,,, apa yan kka-kau lakukan" ucap kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan kai. Tapi kai yang memiliki kekuatan lebih besar memeluknya sangat erat,,

"nan,,, bogoshippo hyung,,, neomu-neomu,,, bogoshippo" bisik kai di telinga kyungsoo sambil meyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma tubuh kyungsoo.

Di perlakukan seperti itu kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ,, ingin mencoba melepaskan diri pun sia-sia karena kai hanya akan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, sehingga dapat membuatnya tak dapat benafas.

Sehingga bertahanlah mereka dalam posisi tersebut beberapa lama.

'nado... nado bogoshippo kai-ah',, batin kyungsoo. walaupun mereka tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, usaha kyungsoo untuk menghindari kai,, cukup membuat mereka putus komunikasi, dan interaksi,, maka tak heran kalau saat mereka saat ini saling merindukan. walaupun kyungsoo tak mau mengakuinya tapi dialah yang paling rindu dan tersiksa,,,begitu besar usaha yang ia lakukan untuk dapat menghindari orang yan di sayanginya ini.

"hyung,,wae? kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya kai

",,,,,,,,,," kyungsoo terdiam tak membalas bahwa kai sendirilah alasannya

"hyung ,,,taukah betapa tersiksanya aku kau perlakukan seperti ini?"

",,,,,,,,," kyungsoo lah yang lebih tersiksa

"hyung... aku tak suka meihatmu terlalu dekat dengan chanyeol hyung,,, aku tak suka kau mengabaikanku,, aku tak bisa bila kalau kau tidak menganggapku ,,, tidak sanggup bila kau tidak menganggapku ada,, mengacuhkanku...tidak memikirkan perasaanku,,, aku-..."

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan kai dengan paksa,, menatap kai dengan matanya yang ternyata kini mulai memerah.

"terus ,,,,apa menurutmu,, aku suka?" balas kyungsoo mendongak menatap kai yang terlihat kebingungan.

"apa kau pikir aku bisa?" kini satu air mata kyungsoo menetes di pipinya.

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU SANGGUP,, EOH?" kali ini kyungsoo membentak,, amarahnya sudah sampai pada puncaknya,,

"hyu-,,,hyung,,, apa maksudmu"tanya kai memegang kedua tangan kyungsoo, dia teramat bingung tiba-tiba saja firasatnya menjadi buruk.

"he'" kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum miris dan menghempaskan tangan kai yang menggemgam lengannya.

"apa menurutmu aku suka mengetahui kau kencan dengan seseorang?"

DEG

"APA kamu pikir aku bisa bila kau tidak menganggapku eoh? Kau bahkan tidak meminta pendapatku tentang KENCAN itu dan malah merahasiakannya?"

DEG

DEG

"DAN KAU BERTANYA TENTANG PERASAANMU? ,,,,TERUSS... BAGAIMANA DENGAN PERASAANKU EOH? Apa kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat kau menerima tawaran kencan itu kai-ah?" tanya kyungsoo dengan nada lirih di akhir kalimatnya,, air mata kini sudah membasahi pipi dan membuat penglihatannya buram karena air mata, kyungsoo menyeka air matanya kasar.

"hyu-hyung,,, kau sudah me-,,mengetahuinya?" tanya kai gagap... teramat terkejut.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menunduk sudah tidak sanggup melihat wajah kai,, melihatnya hanya membuat kyungsoo ingin menonjok wajah tampan pria itu,,, saat ini dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ,,,hatinya teramat sakit kembali mengingat hal tersebut .

"HYUNG!" kai ikut membentak karena merasa tak di hiraukan,, seraya memaksa kyungsoo menatapnya dengan menarik tengkuk kyungsoo,, hal ini betul-betul membuatnya frustasi. Kai juga sudah tak sadar kalau saat ini ia telah mengcengkram bahu kyungsoo erat sehingga membuat kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

"HENTIKAN KAI-AAHH,,,,," seorang pria maju dan memaksa kai untuk melepaskan cengkramannya dari kyungsoo. Tapi kai tak bergerak sama sekali,, dia masih fokus mentapa kyungsoo tajam meminta penjelasan.

"HYUNG JAWAB..." kai kembali membentak..

BUGH,,,

Satu Tonjokan tepat menghantam wajah kai,, sehingga membuatnya tersentak mundur,, terlihat darah di tepian bibir kai yang sobek.. kai mengusapnya kasar dengan jarinya,,

BUGH

BUGH..

Kai kalap dan ikut memukul chanyeol ,, pria yang menonjoknya duluan,,

"INI BUKAN URUSANMU,,, HYUNG!" teriak kai frustasI,

Mereka pun saling tonjok menonjok,, dan melayangkan pukulan mereka masing-masing

BUGH

BUGH

"hentikan KAI?" kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat akhirnya maju melarai mereka.

Semua member yang lain kini sudah tampak di depan pintu dapur. Chen segera maju untuk melarai mereka berdua,, lay sibuk menyuruh suho menelpon manajer mereka padahal suho sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu,, sehun yang panik juga segera ikut maju melarai kai,,

"YAK KAU,,, DASAR PABO,,, KENAPA KAU KERAS KEPALA SEKALI HAH,,, APA KAU TIDAK TAU KALAU KAU SUDAH SANGAT MENYAKITI KYUNGSOO,, KAU PRIA BRENGSEK !" umpat chanyeol emosi

Kai yang di katakan brengsek oleh chanyeol tidak terima,, amarahnya kembali tersulut,, dan melepaskan cekalan sehun secara paksa,,,,

Kai pun berang dan kembali mencoba melayangkan tinjunya ke arah chanyeol

BUGH

"KYUNGSOO...''

Bukan chanyeol yang terkena pukulan itu,,, tapi kyungsoo,, karena kyungsoo tiba-tiba melindungi chanyeol dari pukulan kai,,, Kyungsoo sedikit terpental mundur,, dan tiba-tiba jatuh dengan posisi ber jongkok,,, kyungsoo memegangi sudut matanya yang terasa sangat nyeri karena ternyata pukulan kai tepat mengenai sudut mata sebelah kanannya,,,

"kyunggie-ah.. kau-,, kau tak apa?" panik chanyeol ikut berjongkok melihat kondisi kyungsoo,, merangkulnya sambil memeriksa keadaan kyungsoo,,,

Tubuh kai menegang ,,,mengetahui apa yang baru saja di lakukannya kepada kyungsoo.. tubuhnya merosot terjatuh terduduk di hadapan kyungsoo,,,dengan tangan bergetar kai mencoba meraih tengkuk kyungsoo untuk melihat keadaan wajah kyungsoo,, tapi, sebelum kai sempat menyentuhnya kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu menepis tangan kai dengan kasar.

Kai merasa dia benar berengsek,,,,, saat kyungsoo mendongak dan menatapnya tajam,, mata bulatnnya memerah dengan genangan air mata,, dan ada lebam yang mulai membiru di sudut mata kanan kyungsoo... itu terlihat sangat menyakitkan hatinya tertohok,,, 'apa yang telah kulakukan' batinnya teramat terkejut.

"ADA APA INI?! " manajer merekapun tiba..

TBC

ADA MONSTER PAK! #authorteriakpaketoak masjid

EXO COMEBACK YESSSS,, CALL ME MONSTER,, CREEPING,, CREEPING,,, CREEPING,,, J

 **Annyeong readerdeul ...kyungni hadir lagi nih,,,bawa sambungan cerita sing for you chapter 4 ,,, wah bagaimana nih ceritanya? Moga kalian suka yah,,, untuk chapter ini moment chansoonya banyak yah,,, chapter yang lalu juga sih,, khehe,,,, wah ada teka teki dari konflik utama nya tuh,, ada yang bisa tebak? Gak usah yah... biar ntar author jawab sendiri khehe,, wah di chapter ni ada adegan actionnya tuh,,, sehun pasti suka :p,, tonjok-tonjokan malah kyungsoo ikut jadi sasaran deh,, yaaah,,, kasian oppa kyungsoo,, sini kyungni obatin,, dengan kecupan jg,,, khahaha #ikutan modus chanyeol,,, okelah buat yang minta ini di next,, nih udah di next moga gak ketinggalan yah,, buat yang minta teman kencan kai jangan yeoja,,, humm gimana yah,,, takut ngecewain kamu tapi aku punya pendapat sendiri,, mian klu ntar gak sesuai,, tetap ditunggu yah kelanjutannya,,**

 **Minta review nya dong readerdeul apa ini bisa d lanjut ...**

 **Kalau author masih di beri kesempatan buat lanjutin pasti lanjut,, so keep waiting**

 ** _Bye bye,, kyungni sarang_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sound backraound baby don't cry,, sing for you

Happy reading~~~

Kai benar-benar merasa brengsek seakarang,,, saat kyungsoo mendongak dan menatapnya tajam,, mata bulatnya memerah dengan genangan air mata, dan ada lebam yang mulai membiru di sudut mata kanan kyungsoo,, itu terlihat sangat menyakitkan,, hatinya tertohok,,,' apa yang telah kulakukan?' batin kai teramat terkejut.

"ADA APA INI?" manajer merekapun datang.

Manajer EXO itu menatap mereka dengan wajah yang teramat kaget , alisnya mengkerut dan ada sedikit raut amarah di sana. Apa yang telah di perbuat anak-anak asuhannya ini .

"setelah kekacaun ini ,,,aku minta seseorang untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah ter jadi padaku,,, suho!"

"nde?" suho menyaup cepat,

"ikut denganku" intruksi manajer exo itu melangkah keluar dari dapur. Suho pun menyusul di belakangnya. Suho tak lupa menkode lay untuk mengurus member yang lain dan di balas anggukan oleh lay.

Lay yang di tugaskan untuk mengurus member yang lain meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, berkacak pinggang,, menatap member yang lain sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"ckckck,,, kalian habis bersenang-senang yah? Tapi kurasa ini sudah keterlaluan,, lihat mukamu kai ,, apa itu?,,,,sudut Bibirmu berdarah ,, pipimu memar-memar dan agak lebam ,, tetap tampan sih... tapi,,kau terlihat benar-benar kacau" lay mulai menasehati mereka,, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka kai,,,namun hanya di balas tatapan acuh oleh kai.

"dan kau chanyeol kondisimu tak ada bedanya,,, " lay beralih menatap chanyeol yang juga tak peduli,,,fokusnya jatuh kepada pria yang sedang kesakitan di sampingnya.

"dan ASTAGA ,,, uri kyungsoo-,,,," lay muai panik saat tatapannya di arahkan pada kyungsoo,,

"nan gwencana? Ma-matamu,,,," menghampiri kyungsoo

"ceramahnya nanti saja hyung,,, luka-luka mereka perlu di obati" intruksi baekhyun yang datang dengan kotak p3k ditangannya.

Lay mengangguk dan mempersilahkan baekhyun.

Baekhyunpun menghampiri mereka,, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat chanyeol terlebih dahulu berdiri dan menghampirinya. Chanyeol mengambil alih kotak p3k yang di bawah oleh baekhyun,, dan kembali berjongkok di hadapan kyungsoo,, iapun mengeluarkan anti septik,. Alcohol,,Kain kasa,, obat merah,,dll dari dalam kotak p3k itu.

Chanyeol segera Menuangkan sedikit alcohol pada kain kasa,, mengangkat wajah kyungsoo .. hatinya sedikit berdenyut saat melihat keadaan kyungsoo,, di arahkan kain kasa itu untuk membersihkan lebam yang ada di sudut mata kyungsoo,,

"A—AKHhhh" kyungsoo refleks meringis kesakitan saat chanyeol menekan lukanya dengan kain kasa. Alis chanyeol mengerut,,sesakit itukah? Padahal ia menekannya dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati.

"hentikan chanyeol,,,lebamnya perlu di kompres dingin terlebih dahulu,,," intruksi xiumin yang juga datang menghampiri mereka dengan bungkusan kain berisi es batu didalamnya,

"sebenarnya,, kalau hanya luka lebam dan memar cukup di kompres dengan air dingin atau es batu,, selama 10-15 menit dengan agak sedikit ditekan untuk mengurangi pembekakan" jelas xiumin menghampiri kyungsoo dan mulai mengompres memar di wajah kyungsoo, dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Woaahhh" member yang lain kagum mendengar penjelasan xiumin

"dan untuk memar yang mengalami sedikit pendarahan karena luka robek atau lecet,,, seperti yang di alami kai dan chanyeol,, lukanya perlu di kompres hangat terlebih dahulu dengan air hangat selama 15-20 menit,, setelah itu baru dapat di berikan antibiotic ,,,selanjutnya di kompres dingin lagi selama 10-15 menit yang di ulang-ulang selama 3 jam" lanjut xiumin menjelaskan,

Member exo yang lain mangguk-mangguk mengerti dan kagum dengan penjelasan xiumin,, sehun bahkan sudah membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf "O".

"woah hyung hebat sekali bisa mengetahui hal seperti itu,, tapi hyung kenapa luka memar yang berdarah perlu di kompres 2 kali ,,di kompres dengan air hangat terlebih dahulu, lalu dikompres dingin?" tanya sehun penasaran.

"eumm molla? ,,,Aku hanya membaca cara mengobati luka memar di internet,, di sini tidak di jelaskan kenapa perlu di kompres 2 kali,," jawab xiumin sembari mengeser layar screen hpnya masih mencari-cari jawaban pertanyaan sehun di internet,

Member yang lain sweatdrop,,' Yaahhhh,,,,cari tahu di internet ternyata' -_- ! batin member exo yang lain serentak.

"hufftt terserahlah,,, sebaiknya kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih luas ,,di ruang tengah,,, dapur terasa sangat sesak" chen bersuara,,, dan di amini member yang lain dengan anggukan setuju.

Merekapun mulai keluar dari dapur. Sehun membantu kai berdiri dan menariknya secara paksa menuju ruang tengah.,,itu karena kai tak mau bergerak,, dia hanya diam di tempat,,, dan terus memperhatikan kyungsoo dengan raut cemas,,,

"ayo kai-ah" sehun membujuk dan masih menarik-narik lengan kai. Sehingga sedikit-demi sedikit kai dapat di seret keruang tengah dorm.

Sementara itu chanyeol juga membantu kyungsoo berdiri.

"kaja kyungsoo-ah " ajak chanyeol seraya merangkul kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"aku mau ke kamar saja hyung!" balas kyungsoo lemah

"owh,,, baiklah aku akan menemanimu,,"chanyeol menuntun kyungsoo kekamar..

"anio hyung,,, ikutlah dengan yang lain,, lukamu juga perlu di obati," tolak kyungsoo halus

"tapi kyung-.."

"luka memarku juga sudah mendingan kok hyunng,,!" bujuk kyungsoo memberi senyum heartnya agar chanyeol tidak cemas lagi.

"benar chanyeol-ah ,,,lukamu juga harus segera di kompres,, menurut di internet kalau tidak segera di kompres luka memarnya bisa membengkak,, " jelas xiumin masih membaca petunjuk yang ada di internet.

Namun Chanyeol masih tak bergerak,,, ia masih mengkwatirkan kyungsoo.

"biar kyungsoo aku yang urus,,, kau tenanglah,,, " lanjut xiumin dapat menangkap raut kekwatiran di wajah chanyeol kepada kyungsoo,,

"sedangkan kamu,,, akhh baekhyun.. kau,,, cepat tangani memar di wajah chanyeol,, bisa gawat kalau memarnya didiamkan terlalu lama" intruksi xiumin.

"nde,,, " jawab baekhyun cepat ,,,menghampiri chanyeol.

"kajja chanyeol-ah" ajak baekhyun dan menuntunnya menuju ruang tengah. Chanyeol akhirnya menurut setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari kyungsoo.

"ayo kyung,, ku antar kekamar,,," ximun mulai meraih lengan kyungsoo dan membantunya berjalan.

"oh iya,,,apakah penglihatanmu terganggu karena memar di matamu itu kyung?" tanya xiumin masih merangkul kyungsoo.

"sedikit hyung" jawab kyungsoo lemah mencoba menyentuh memar di sudut matanya,,, selain merasakan perih di sudut mata kananya penglihatan nya juga sedikit terganggu,, mungnkin karena memarnya sedikit membengak,,

"ahhh begitu,, kalau penglihatanmu masih terganggu sampai besok,,, kita harus segera membawamu kerumah sakit kyung,, aku takut ini luka serius,,, kau tahu mata adalah area yang sangat sensitif" jelas xiumin saat mereka melewati ruang tengah,, sehingga percakapan mereka di curi dengar oleh member exo lainnya,,, yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"jadi kyung.. kau harus segera memberi tahu kami,, bila terjadi sesuatu ne',, arasseo?"

Kyungsoo membalas dengan anggukan lemah.

Member exo yang lain menatap kyungsoo kwatir dan kaget,,, tidak menyangka kalau luka memar yang di alami kyungsoo bisa sampai separah itu,,,terutama chanyeol dan kai.

Kai bahkan sudah berdiri dari duduknya ,,mengabaikan sehun yang masih mengompres lukanya. Kai Menatap kyungsoo dengan mata yang menyiratkan kekwatiran dan penyesalan teramat dalam. Dan saat kyungsoo berbalik menatapnya ,, kai merasa hatinya tertohok teramat dalam dan merasa denyut perih di dadanya,,,saat tak lama setelah itu kyungsoo membuang pandang dari dirinya.

"mungkin kyungsoo hyung teramat kecewa padaku? Marah? Bahkan mungkin membenciku? Yah itu pasti,, kyungsoo pasti sangat membenciku saat ini" batin kai seraya menunduk dengan mata sayu ingin menangis,, tapi di tahannya.

"ayo kyung,,,,, setelah ini memarmu masih perlu di kompres hangat" ajak xiumin saat mereka sempat berhenti di ruang tengah tadi. kyungsoopun mengangguk dan merekapun mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

"chanyeol-ah,,, jangan mendongak terus,,aku kesusahan tahumengompres memarmu... liat aku!" seru baekhyun menarik wajah chanyeol menghadapnya,,, mengalihkan tatapan chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan kepergian kyungsoo.

"hufftt,,," baekhyun mendengus kasar. Chanyeolpun akhirnya beralih menatapnya.

"mian baekki-ah,,," ucap chanyeol merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak membalas,, ia hanya kembali mengompres memar chanyeol. Namun dengan mulut mengerucut lucu. Chanyeol lalu menarik pipi baekhyun gemas.

"yak,,evashan,, avvo,,,(yak ,, lepaskan,, appo)" protes baekhyun kesulitan berbicara karena chanyeol menarik kedua pipinya..

"itu karena kau sangat menggemaskan baekkie-ah... khahahaha " chanyeol tertawa dengan posisi masih menarik-narik pipi baekhyun,,, sedangkan yang di tarik-tarik hanya bisa bersemu merah dengan bibir mengerucut.

"hudah chahn evashan,, ahu ihin menghomhes luhamu,,,(sudah chan lepaskan,, aku ingin mengompres lukamu)",, baekhyun berbicara tak jelas sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari pipinya dengan cara mengelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Haaaaa... kamu bilang apa baek,,, kalau ngomong yang jelas!" goda chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar dengan ekpresi alis di kerutkan sambil tersenyum jahil.

Huffffttt... baekhyun mendengus sebal...tiba-tiba dia mempunyai ide jahil untuk membalas chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun mengkode dengan tangannya meminta chanyeol untuk mendekatkan telinga chanyeol padanya, ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"haaa kamu mau ngomong apaansih baek?,," tanya chanyeol agak protes tapi masih mengikuti perintah dari baekhyun,, tapi kedua tanganya masih menarik pipi baekhyun.

Chanyeolpun mendekatkan telinga perinya ke bibir baekhyun,,, agar baekhyun bisa membisikkan apa yang ingin di katakanya pada chanyeol... tapi-,,,

"YA,,YAAAAKH,,,, " teriakan kesakitan itu keluar dari mulut chanyeol,, itu karena bukan bisikan yang ia dapat melainkan telinganya digigit oleh baekhyun dengan tidak berperi ketelingaan.

"YAK,, BAEK,,, apa yang kau lakukan,,,AISHhhh?" protes chanyeol seraya memegang telinga kanannya yang memerah dan sedikit berdenyut sakit.. karena gigitan nakal dari baekhyun,,

"wleeee" :P :P baekhyun hanya memberinya belekan lidah seraya tersenyum jahil dan terkikik geli, 'satu sama! Khahaha rasakan kau park dobi,,, emang enak khahaha' batin baekhyun bersorak riang. lalu ia pun meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih mengelus-ngelus telinganya kesakitan di sofa.

"yak... kau mau kemana?" teriak chanyeol melihat baekhyunmeninggalkannya begitu saja.

"humm,,, mengambilkanmu kompres yang baru!" jawab baekhyun cuek. Dan dibalas dengan wajah cemberut dari chanyeol,,

'Aishhh baek,,,' batinnya agak kesal,,,tapi tak lama itu ia tersenyum mengingat kejahilan baekhyun itu., "akhh ,,syukurlah dia tidak marah lagi",, bisik chanyeol yang tentunya hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya.. ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa mencoba berbaring,,

Lain chanbaek lain pula dengan hunkai.

"ughhh,,, ini pasti sakit kan?" sehun mengeryitkan dahi setiap kali ia menyentuhkan kompres pada memar yang terdapat di wajah kai.

"huwah,,, mukamu benar-benar bonyok kai-ah.." ucap sehun lagi. Tapi orang yang di ajak tidak menghiraukannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran kai saat ini.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu dengan gaya berpikir,, dia bingung melihat kai hanya diam tak meresponnya sama sekali. Padahal saat ini ia mengompres luka kai dengan menekan memarnya cukup keras.

'wah anak ini bener-bener tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali' batin sehun

'apa dia mati rasa? Atau sudah jadi patung? Sedang melamunkan sesuatu?' sehun bermonolog sendiri dalam hati. Sehun kembali mengernyitkan dahi saat menekan memar di wajah kai, seolah-olah dialah yang merasa kesakitan.

"hufftt" sehun menghela nafas lelah,, bingung,, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan kai

'kedunia nyata' , tapi tak lama setelah itu ia tersenyum devil., ia menemukan sebuah ide.

Sehun pun melambai-lambaikan tanganya di wajah kai , seperti dugaannya kai tidak merespon sama sekali,,dia bener-bener melamun. Sehun pun memajukan wajahnya ke wajah kai,, dan,

Cup

Cup

Cup

Sebuah Kecupan-kecupan manis mendarat di wajah kai, tepatnya di luka memar kai.

Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan setelah itu mata tajamnya menatap sehun yang tersenyum dengan sangat lebar di hadapannya.

"ka—kau,,,? Ap-apa Yang kau lakukan?" tanya kai syok menyentuh memar tepatnya di tempat sehun tadi menciumnya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk sehun seperti sehun adalah pelaku kejahatan.

"selamat datang di dunia nyata kai-ah!" ucap sehun riang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tak mempedulikan keterkejutan di wajah kai.

"YAK kau,,, AKU TANYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. EOH?" teriak kai frustasi. Menepis rentangan tangan sehun.

"eummm,, serius kau penasaran dengan apa yang kulakukan?" sehun bertanya balik dengan masih tersenyum devil.

Tapi Tidak di jawab oleh kai, dia hanya menatap sehun tajam, meminta penjelasan.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa kai-ah,,," sehun menghendikkan bahu.

"yang ku lakukan padamu adalah?,,,,"

Cup ,

sehun kembali mengecup memar kai dengan kecepatan 'cahaya'. Tapi kali ini di balas dengan lototan mata lebih lebar lagi oleh kai menyaingi lototan mata kyungsoo,, meski kyungsoo akan tetap yang jadi pemenang sih -_- ,,, bagaimana kai tidak melotot seperti itu ,,,sehun baru saja mengecup memar kai yang berada di sudut bibir kai. Nyaris dibibir,, dikiiiit lagi,, (biar greged) (ingat adegan chanyeol kiss scene,,, :'( hueee,,, I'am broken heart #maafcurhat #abaikan)

"ka-kau.." tunjuk kai

"itu yang ku lakukan" jawab sehun acuh kembali menghendikan bahu.

PLETAKKKK

"YAK,,,, AKU MINTA KAU MENJELASKAN KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU,, PABO,, BUKAN MENYURUHMU KEMBALI MENCIUM,, menciumku,,, DASAR ALBINO PABO..MESUM,,, MODUS"

PLETAK

PLETAK

PLETAK

Kai berteriak histeris sambil memberikan pukulan-pukulan 'sayang' di kepala sehun dengan brutal.

"YAAAKKK ,,, HENTIKAN ,,,APPO,,, " sehun berdiri, dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari amukan kai.

"kalau kau terus memukulnya aku bisa tambah bodoh,,BODOH!" sungut sehun, mengusap kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban kekerasan kai.

"euh,, siapa yang mencium siapa,,, dan yang bodoh siapa?"

"itu,,mmphh" blum selesai sehun menjawab, kai sudah menutup mulut sehun dengan kedua tangannya,,

"bukan siapa-siapa!" jawab kai cepat,,,

"eoh,,, betulkah?" baekhyun kembali bertanya

"yup,,,betulkan sehunie,,," Tanya kai pada sehun yang mulutnya masih di bekap oleh kai. Tentu sehun tidak bisa menjawab, dan sehun mangguk-mangguk, tapi itu karena kai yang menggerakkan kepala sehun secara paksa,,, dan itu membuat leher sehun sakit.

"aishhhh,,," sehun berontak sehingga bekapan kai di mulutnya terlepas, tapi tatapan tajam kai masih mengawasinya. Sehun sedikit gelagapan di beri tatapan membunuh dari kai.

"aahhh ,,itu,,,, betulllll,,,, bukan siapa-siapa baekhyun-ah,,,, kehe',,, khehehe" jawab sehun dengan ketawa yang teramat garing.

"humm,,,terserahlah!" baekhyun menghendikkan bahu,, lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"huffttt" sehun menghembuskan nafas,,

"kenapa tadi terasa sangat menegangkan,, rasanya seperti seseorang akan membunuhku dengan tatapannya" sehun bersuara menyindir kai yang ada di sampingnya.

"menurutmu ini karena siapa? Eoh?,, " kai berteriak masih emosi

Sehun menghendikan bahu cuek,, betul-betul deh ni bocah cari mati,, kai geram di buatnya.

"ka-kau ini,, be-"

"kai,," sebuah suara memanggil salah satu dari namja itu. Kai tidak jadi menceramahi sehun, mereka berdua menghentakkan kepala menghadap kesumber suara.

"hyung manager memanggilmu, dia menunggumu di studio" suho menghampiri mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya kai. Tampa banyak Tanya, kai segera pergi, melupakan kekesalannnya pada sehun, saat ini ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan.

"eoh? memangnya ada apa hyung?" Tanya sehun penasaran.

"hummm,,, nanti kau juga akan tahu sehun-ah,, mana yang lain?" jawab suho dan bertanya, melihat ruang tengah yang keliahatan sepi.

"akh,, benar, yang lain kemana? Padahal tadi aku masih melihat baekhyun" sehun ikutan heran. yup baekhyu tadi memang masih ada,, tapi pasangan chanbaek tersebut memutuskan untuk mengopres luka chanyeol di kamar mereka,, sedangkan yang lain kemungkinan sudah tertidur di kamar masing-masing,, mengingat malam sudah cukup larut.

"mungkin sudah tidur, yah sudah sehun-ah sebaiknya kau juga segera tidur,, hari ini cukup melelahkan,, di tambah lagi ada masalah,,, arghh bikin pusing saja,,, aku akan ke kamar juga,, kajja" ajak suho.

"nde hyung" sehun mengikuti suho kebetulan kamar mereka berdekatan.

DI DORM EXO

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:02 malam waktu korea, tapi dari arah pintu depan terlihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi baru saja memasuki dorm exo dengan langkah terhuyung,, kelihatan sangat tidak bersemangat.

keadaan dorm exo sudah terlihat sangat sepi dan gelap, penghuni yang lain sepertinya sudah terbuai mimpi. Kai, namja itu menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya,, dan kini sudah berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu,,,di lihatnya pintu bertuliskan "kaisoo" itu,, siapkah dia masuk dan melihat keadaan kyungsoo. Tangannya menyentuh knop pintu,, lalu ia menggeleng ragu,,

"arghh,,, apa yang harus ku lakukan" ucapnya sembari mengusap rambutnya kasar,, frutasi? Mungkin,, ia belum siap,,,lalu di dudukkan dirinya di depan pintu itu,,, sembari melipatkan tangan di lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"hyung,,," ucapnya

"mianhae,,, jeongmal mianhae… hyung"

Tak lama setelah itu Bahu kai terlihat bergetar,, kai mendongak,,, mencoba mencegah air matanya menetes,,,

"hyung,,, gwancanaeo?,,, hyung,,, kau boleh marah padaku,, kau juga boleh memukulku,, hyung aku- aku" kai mengusap matanya yang terasa perih,,, air mata menetes dari kedua mata itu,,

"hyung mianhae… maafkan aku,,, aku menyesal,, aku memang brengsek,,, hyung apa kau mendengarku?" kai terus bebicara sendiri,,, berharap orang yang ada di balik pintu itu mendengarnya.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar itu seorang namja terus mengedipkan matanya,,, suara di luar? Tentu ia mendengarnya,,, di tatapnya pintu itu dengan sayu,,,

"hyung" suara itu terdengar lagi,,, kyungsoo, namja itu mengigit bibirnya,,, dia tidak tahan mendengar suara itu,, terdengar menyakitkan,, dan sangat menyesal,, kyungsoo pun mengmpil hp yang ada di sampingnya, membuka player musical.. dan tidak lama setelah itu sebuah lagu terdengar mengalun,,

Doeneun mangseoriji ma jebal ..

nae simjangeul geodueo ga….

geurae nalkaroulsorul joha ..

dalbit jochado nuneul gamrun bam

kai menghentakkan kepala dan menatap pintu itu,,, dia mendengar lagu itu,,, lagu yang dinyanyikan kyungsoo bersama baekhyun,, chanyeol,, dan juga suho. (kalau tau lagunya kalian bisa mendengarkan lagu tersebut sambil membaca,, ikutan nyanyi juga boleh,, "baby don't cry")

Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon

Huigeuk anui han gujeoriedeoramyeon

Neoui geu saranggwa

Bakkun sangcheo modu

Taewbeoryeo,,,,,

Baby don't cry tonight ,,

Eodumi geocghigo namyeon,,,

Baby don't cry tonight,,,

eobseodeon iri doel geoya ,,

mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya,,

kkeutnae mollayo haetdeon,,

so baby don't cry cry,,,

nae sarangi neol jikil teni,,

lagu itu terus mengalun,,Kai memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar itu,, dilihatnya kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah terlelap…dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"jaljayo hyung" ucapnya kembali menutup pintu itu. Kai rasa belum saatnya untuk menemui hyungnya itu,,, diapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah,,, mungkin dia akan tidur disofa ruang tamu lagi.

Kai menyamankan diri di sofa mencari posisi yang bagus untuk tertidur,,, meski di pastikan badannya akan tetap pegal-pegal keesokan paginya,,

namun selang beberapa menit,, kai tetap tak dapat memejamkan matanya,, di ambilnya hpnya,,, memaikannya sebentar,,, dan tak lama setelah itu lagu" sing for you" kali ini terdengar mengalun di ruangan itu,,,

nae nalkeoun gitareul,,

deureo haji mothan gobageul,,,

hogeun gojipseuresamkin iyagireul,,

norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum…

malharyeo haeyeo,,

geunyamg deureoyo I'll sing for you,,

lagu yang sama secara kebetulan juga terdengar mengalun di dalam kamar seorang namja ,yang ternyata belum terlelap sama sekali,, dia bahkan masih mendengar ucapan selamat tidur dari kai,, bibir berbentuk hati itu ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut,,,

neomu saranghajiman,,

saranghada mal an hae,,

eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae,,

oneureun yonggi nasseo,,

nal malhal tejiman,,

musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you,,

di ruang tengah kai juga ikut menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan … secara tidak sengaja mereka menyanyikan lagu yang sama,,mungkin lagu tersebut mewakili perasaan mereka masing-masing,,, (istilah lainnya sih,,,"lagu itu,, gue banget",,, upsss,,, udah ah abaikan mending ikutan nyayi,, )

the way you cry,,,

the way you smile…

naega eolmona keun uimin geolka..

hagopeun mal..

nochyeobeorin mal,,

gobaekhal tejiman,,,

geunyeng deureoyo I'll sing for you…

to continued,,

ekh,, udah tcd,, khehehe ,,, okelah yang masih mau nyanyi lanjut aja,, punya lagunya kan,,, yakan.. :P well udah lanjut lagi tuh chapter 5,,, bagaimana? Jelekkah? Atau sudahin aja?,, akhh,,, jeongmal mianhae hyung,,, eh salah..#ketularankai,,, mianhae readerdeul,, kalau ini jelek,, ga muasin,, padahal updatenya lama,,, hufftt sungguh mohon maaf lahir dan batin raderdeul,,,#sungkeman… #masihsuasanalebarankan,, :P ,, hmm baru bisa lanjut sekarang,,, setelah satu minggu lebih setelah lebaran author super sibuk,, sok sibuk kali :p ,,lagi urus pendaftaran kkn soalnya,, hufft ga terasa udah sem.7 #abaikan ,,,, terima kasih banyak loh yang udah mau nunggu kelanjutan ff ini,,, dan yang review thank you so much,,, yang dukung juga makasih,,, yang beri saran juga saranghae,, tau epep ini rada bosanin,, jelek lagi,, tapi saya tidak akan menyerah,, saya akan terus lanjut #tidaktaumalu :P,, karena saya memang masih tahap belajar,, dan menulis adalah hobi baru yang coba terus saya dalami,, jd mohon dukunganya ne',,, dan mohon tetap di tunggu kelanjutannya yah,, review?,, boleh-boleh,,, review juseyo,, apa ni boleh di lanjut?

Kyungni sarang


	6. Chapter 6A

chapter 6A

maafkan typo yang bertebaran,,

author baru,,

semua cast milik tuhan yang maha esa..

ortu

dan exol,,

yaeyy,,,

HAPPY Reading~~

soundtrack "sing for you" always,,

The way you cry,,,

the way you smile,,,

naege eolmana,,,

keun uimiin geolkka?

hagopeun mal,,,

nohchyeobeorin mal,,,

gobaekhal tejiman,,,

jom eosaekhajiman,,,

geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you, sing for you,,,

geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you,,,

KAI POV

"kai? Kai-ah"

suara itu? Sepertinya aku mengenalinya? Betapa aku merindukannya, apa aku bermimpi?

"kai-ah, bangunlah,, eoh kau pemalas sekali?"

Suara itu kembali mengalun di pendengaranku,,

hyung?

Akh aku tdak mungkin salah dengar itu seperti suara,,,

ku buka mataku perlahan untuk memastikannya.

Saat mata ini terbuka cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela menyapa retinaku, silau,,ku kucek mataku untuk meraih kesadaran,,, tapi saat kurasakan sapuan lembut di kepalaku ku,, aku menegang .. tidak mungkin!

Kuputuskan untuk membalikkan badan, mengikis keingintahuanku,,,

"hyung?,,," yang kulihat saat ini bahkan lebih bercahaya dari sinar matahari untuk membuatku tersadar.

"heum.. wae? Kau seperti melihat hantu kai-ah?" ucapnya polos dengan mata yang sangat bulat..

astaga betapa aku merindukan pria di depanku ini… langsung kupeluk dirinya dengan aku yang masih berbaring,, sehingga saat ini aku tidur di pangkuannya ,, dia sedang duduk bersilang menghadapku,, wajahku kusembunyikan di perutnya.

"kyungsoo hyung?" panggilku lagi memastikannya,,

"iya kai-ah" balasnya lembut,, ku dongakkan kepalaku menatapnya,, saat ini kulihat dia tersenyum hangat sambil membelai kepalaku lembut,,

Apakah ini mimpi? karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin terbangun,,,

Kembali kurekatkan pelukanku di pinggangnya,,, dapat kuhirup aroma tubuhnya,,

"sampai kapan kau akan memelukku,,, dasar koala pemalas,,, ayo bangun!" ku dengar dia mulai menggerutu,,, astaga ini benar-benar seperti dia,,, apakah ini nyata?

"hyung nan bogoshippo,,," manjaku menggesek-gesekkan wajahku di permukaan perutnya,, aku betul-betul merindukannya…

"khaha hentikan kai-ah,,, itu geli" tawa khasnya terdengar. Akh betapa melegakannya mendengar suara tawa itu…

'khaha,,,,kau ini lucu sekali kai-ah,,, tadi malam kan kita bertemu,, bahkan kita ini sekamar,,, kenapa kau bisa begitu rindu,,," jawabnya masih tertawa…

Kuhentikan gerakan menggesekkan kepalaku di perutnya,,, yah,,, yang di katakan kyungsoo hyung itu benar.. tapi,, bukankah tadi malam kami bertengkar,,, dan,,, dan matanya !,,, ku dongakkan kepalaku menatapnya mencari luka lebam disudut matanya,, tapi,,, kenapa? Kenapa luka lebam itu tidak ada,, aku mulai gelisah,,, bukannya aku tidak suka luka lebam itu tidak ada tapi aku takut,, aku langsung mendudukkan diri,, ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan di hadapanku ,, aku langsung lemas mengetahui kalau ini benar-benar dikamar kami,,, bukankah semalam aku tidur di sofa ruang tengah dorm.. bagaimana sekarang aku bisa berada disini,,, sepertinya ini,,

Mimpi… dan kyungsoo hyung yang tersenyum hangat di hadapanku,,,membuatku semakin gelisah,, apakah ini benar-benar mimpi,,,

Kembali ku peluk dirinya,, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kehangatan di pelukannya,, ini mimpi atau bukan.. persetan dengan itu,,, tapi memikirkan ini hanya mimpi,, membuat cairan liquid menetes dai mataku,,

"hiks,, hyung,,," aku mulai menangis di pelukannya,, Karena itu kurasakan air mataku mulai membasahi bajunya,,,

"kyungsoo hyung,,, hiks,,, mianhae,,, hiks,,, jeongmal mianhae,,,, hyung hiks,,hiks,,," aku mulai menagis sesenggukan di pelukannya,, mengingat semua yang telah kulakukan padanya,, membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah,,,

"gwencana,, kai-ah,,, gwencana,,," ucapnya mengelus bahuku dan ikut memelukku,,,

Astaga sepertinya ini benar-benar mimpi,, bagaimana mungkin kyungsoo hyung memaafkanku dengan begitu mudah,, bukankah aku ini laki-laki brengsek yang telah menonjok sudut matanya,,,

Kumohon siapapun jangan bangunkan aku,,, kalau ini hanya mimpi,, aku hanya ingin terus tertidur agar dapat terus seperti ini dengannya,,, memeluknya,, dan mencium aromanya,, tertidur selamanyapun aku rela,,, sarkatis sekali mungkin,, tapi aku benar-benar ingin terus seperti ini,, melihat senyumnya,, bukannya ekspresi terluka seperti semalam,,, memikirkannya membuat kepalaku sakit,, kucengkram rambutku kasar,, tapi,,, tidak,,, tidak aku tidak ingin terbangun,,, kembali kupeluk dirinya erat,, sangat erat,,, sampai kurasakan kyungsoo hyung terlihat sesak,,, dan seperti balon yang dipeluk terlalu kencang kyungsoo hyungpun meledak menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya,,,

"andwe,,,andweeeee…. Hyuuuunggg,,,, jangan pergi,,, jeballl,,, hyuuuunggg" aku mulai berteriak histeris saat kyungsoo sudah tidak ada dipelukanku,,,

"hyung,, jeball,,,jangan tinggalkan aku,,, hiks,,, mianhae,,,, hiks" dan aku kembali menangis sesenggukkan,, sampai kurasakan sebuah tangan mengguncang bahuku,,,

"kai-ah,,, hai kai-ah,,,, sadarlah,,, astaga,,, sepertinya kau bermimpi buruk" sebuah suara menarik kesadaranku,,, kubuka mataku yang sembab perlahan,,,

"kau kenapa kai-ah,,, " suara itu lagi menyita perhatianku,,, ku lihat wajah khawatir orang dihadapanku dengan linglung,,,

"tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu,,," kulihat ia melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur,,

kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan dan benar saja aku masih disini,,, di sofa ruang tengah dorm,,, aku terbangun,, dan saat kugerakkan badanku,, seluruh badanku terasa sakit dan pegal-pegal,,, tertidur di sofa sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan,, ditambah bekas pukulan chanyeol di wajahku membuat keadaanku semakin buruk saja,,,

"ini minumlah" seorang pria dengan senyum yang sangat manis menyodorkan segelas air padaku,,

"gomawo lay hyung" ucapku menerima gelas darinya dan langsung menenggak air itu sampai habis,,, menangis membuat tenggorokanku kering,,, menangis? Ku raba mataku,,, lembab!,,, sepertinya aku benar-benar menangis ,,, kuharap lay hyung tidak melihat aku menangis,,, kusapu jejak air mata dimataku secepatnya sebelum lay hyung menyadarinya,,

"apa kau bermimipi buruk kai? Tadi kau berteriak histeris" ucapnya dengan tatapan polos,,,

Apa berteriak? Astaga aku juga bahkan benar-benar berteriak ?

"apakah aku benar berteriak hyung?" aku bertanya ragu..

'eum,,, kau bahkan berteriak histeris,,, apakah-,,, " GLEKK,, jangan bilang lay hyung mendengar aku berteriak memanggil kyungsoo,,, kutatap matanya serius,,, menunggu jawabanya membuat jantungku berdeguk kencang,,

"apakah,,, kau-,,, kau bermimpi melihat,,,,, monster?" -_- krik,,krik..krik

Hufttt kuhembuskan nafasku lega,,, kurasa lay hyung tidak mendengarnya,,, syukurlah,,, baru kali ini aku sangat bersyukur dengan kepolosan dan kelalotan lay hyung,,,

"kai-ah kenapa kau malah tersenyum?" kulihat lay hyung mulai menatapku aneh,,,

"eoh,, aniyo hyung,,, " kuberi senyum terbaik untuknya karena dia tidak mendengar igauanku,,,

"baiklah kalau begitu,,,aku pergi dulu,," ucapnya melangkap pergi,,

"mau kemana hyung?"

"tentu saja membuat sarapan,," ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Kulirik jam dinding di ruang tengah dorm,, 05:40.

Akh pantas saja ,, aku ingin kembali berbaring sambil menunggu sarapan selesai dibuat,, tapi sepertinya kembali tidur di sofa bukan ide yang bagus,, dan berbicara soal sarapan? Bukankah orang itu juga akan bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan. Apakah mungkin? Aku langsung terbangun, dan menyusul yixing hyung kedapur untuk memastikan apakah orang itu juga membuat sarapan bersama yixing hyung seperti biasanya,,

Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru dapur,,, dan harus menelan kekecewaan saat tak kutemukan dia disana,,, yixing hyung membuat sarapan sendiri,, dan aku tau kenapa,,

Kulihat lay hyung sibuk dengan roti,, panggangan,, alat masak,, dan entah apa lagi yang dilakukannya aku tidak terlalu tau soal memasak,, kalau makan jawabannya sudah pasti aku juaranya,, jadi kubiarkan saja dia,, sepertinya lay hyung tidak menyadari keberadaanku,, dia terlalu sibuk,, mengingat kali ini dia hanya sendiri membuat sarapan dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah… sampai saat dia memegang susu formula rasa vanilla,, aku melangkah mendekatinya,,

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan hyung?" tanyaku dan sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya

"eoh kau disini,, ah aku akan membuatkan susu untuk kyungsoo,,, biasanya dia akan membuatnya sendiri tapi karena dia belum bangun,, aku akan membuatkannya untuknya,,," jawab lay hyung seperti yang kuduga.

"biar aku saja hyung" ku ambil alih kegiatannya,,

"eoh kau yakin?" lay hyung meragukanku,, astaga masak segelas susu saja aku tidak bisa,, itu kecil,, batinku sambil menyeringai,,

"tenang saja hyung,, sebaiknya hyung kerjakan yang lainnya saja,, aku hanya akan membuat segela susu ini,, lalu pergi,,, bagaimana? Ok" bujukku mulai mengambil sesendok susu formula rasa vanilla kemudian menuangnya kedalam gelas kutambahkan air panas secukupnya,, lalu ku aduk sampai susu formula itu larut dan tercampur rata,, ku abaikan tatapan aneh lay hyung,, akh rasanya ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya seperti itu,, apa dia betul-betul meragukanku,, ayolah aku hanya membuat susu,, tidak mungkin akan kutambahkan sianida di dalamnya,,, apa lagi susu ini untuk 'orang' itu,,,tak lama setelah dia memperhatikanku,, akhirnya yixing mangguk-mangguk setuju,, dan hanya kubalas dengan senyuman,,

"ah,,, sekalian kau antar kekamar kyungsoo yah kai-ah,,, aku tidak yakin kyungsoo bisa ikut sarapan bersama nanti ,, matanyakan sedang sakit,, aigoo kasihan sekali",,,

Uhuk,, uhuk, aku terbatuk batuk mendengar penjelasan lay hyung,, aish bisa-bisanya yixing hyung mengatakannya sesantai itu,,, aku kan jadi merasa besalah kembali,,, hufftt kadang kepolosan lay hyung bisa membunuhku,, sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Mana bisa aku menemui kyungsoo hyung kalau rasa bersalah itu muncul lagi,,, ahh,, ottokhae,, rasanya ingin histeris.

"bagaiman kai? Kau bisakan?" tanyanya dengan polos sekali,,,

Hufftt ku hembuskan nafas pasrah,,, mau bagaimana lagi,,, ini bukan salah yixing hyung,,, ini semua salahku,,, yah,, salahku,,

"baiklah hyung,,, aku akan mengantarkannya ,, kalau begitu aku pergi ,,," akupun mengambil susu itu dan membawanya dengan lemas,,,

"gomawo kai-ah,, fighting ne' ,,," kudengar yixing hyung berteriak di belakangku menyemangatiku menuju peperangan batin mungkin,,,

huffttt aku hanya berharap kyungsoo hyung belum bangun saat ini,, aku sungguh takut,,saat dia melihatku dia akan menumpahkan susu ini diwajahku,, lalu melemparkan gelas kaca kekepalaku,, disertai dengan makian dan umpatan,,, melempar bantal,,kursi,,meja,, lemari,,, dan ranjangnya kepadaku,,,aigoo hiperbola sekali mungkin,,, entah kenapa kyungsoo hyung yang menjadi satansoo berfantasi liar dikepalaku ,,, membuat langkah kaki ku gugup seketika,,, akh ottokhae,, kata itu selalu terucap dibibir seksiku? -_- ,, aku hanya menyemangati diri,,, astaga ini benar- benar menegangkan kalian tau? Kuraih kenop pintu bertuliskan kaisoo itu,, aku siap… aku siap,,, ucapku lagi meniru spongebob,,, aish kenapa aku jadi konyol begini,,, ku hentak2kan kaki ku,,, hufft baiklah,,, kai-ah. Hwaiting,,, dan

kriettt,,

pintu itu terbuka,, dan,,, suara alunan lagu kami.. sing for you menyapa pendengaranku saat kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam kamar ,, kulihat dihadapanku seseorang yang terbaring membelakangiku.

hufftt ku hembuskan kembali nafas lega,,, sepertinya dia masih tertidur,, syukurlah,, kuletakkan susu itu di atas meja samping ranjangnya.

kuputuskan untuk mendekati nya,, kutundukkan kepala untuk melihatnya,, dan tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas,,

dan saat kuperhatikan wajah yang tertidur itu,,, bekas luka lebam disudut matanya masih ada,,, miris sekali,, akulah penyebab luka lebam itu,,, dasar laki-laki brengsek,, mati saja kau kim jongin,, makiku dalam hati,, lihatlah wajah mulus itu,, kini ternodai dengan luka yang kubuat sendiri,,, maafkan aku hyung,,, ingin rasanya menangis mengingat kejadian semalam,, tapi aku tidak ingin ia terganggu dengan suaraku,,, jadi kutahan,, dan menahan kesedihan itu sangat menyiksa kau tahu?

Kubuka nakas meja di samping ranjangku,, kulihat plaster kecil yang selalu kusimpan disana sebagai persediaan,, ada gambar pororo si penguin kecil di plester itu,, aku tersenyum melihat plester itu bukankah mereka terlihat mirip,, kyungsoo hyung dan si penguin pororo,, kartun anak kecil pororo and his friend itu juga kesukaan kami berdua,, yah kami berdua.

FLASHBACK

Kuingat saat aku dan kyungsoo hyung menonton kartun "pororo and his friend "di minggu pagi bersama-sama ,, kegiatan itu sudah rutin kami lakukan kalau di hari minggu pagi kami tidak ada jadwal yang sibuk ,, layaknya anak kecil, aku dan kyungsoo hyung sangat antusias menontonnya,,, karena kami menontonnya sambil bermain,,, yah kami memang sering bermain dan ahri itu kami bertaruh siapa yang bisa menirukan suara pororo dan krong dengan sangat baik dialah pemenangnya,, tentu saja kyungsoo hyung ngotot ingin meniru suara sipinguin pororo,, dia bahkan memberikanku tatapan bulatnya agar aku mengiyakan keinginannya,,, aigoo kalian harus melihat tatapanya itu,,, sungguh menggemaskan,,, kyungsoo hyung mungkin tidak bisa beraegyo,,, tapi entah kenapa tampa beragyo pun dia tetap imut,, dan sangat menggemaskan seperti saat ini,,, ingin kucubit rasanya dan itulah yang aku lakukakan saat ini kutarik pipinya gemas.

"baiklah kyungpororo kau mendapatkan keinginanmu,, kalau begitu aku akan meniru si katak krongkan? Aigoo itu sangat gampang kyung,,, bersiaplah untuk kalah,, dan,,, menjadi suruhanku hari ini" ucapku menyeringai di hadapannya ,,menjadi suruhan selama sehari bukan kah hadiahnya sangat menarik,, aku bisa menyuruh kyungsoo hyung melakukan apa saja yang kuinginkan selama seharian penuh,, aku bahkan sudah menyusun daftar rencana hal-hal yang akan kuminta padanya,, memeluk dan mencium termasuk dalam daftar itu,,, kahaha,, mesum? Terserah kalian mau berpikir apa,,, kapan lagi aku bisa meminta kedua hal itu kalau bukan saat aku memenangkan taruhan ini,, ini kesempatan emas,,,yakan? Sudahlah kalian setuju saja.

Saat aku sibuk dengan rencana pintarku,,,tak kurasa kyungsoo menepis tanganku dari wajahnya sehingga cubitanku dipipinya terlepas,,, lihatlah pipinya jadi semakin tembem,, lucu sekali

"aishhh ,,,mimpi saja kau kai-ah,, kau pikir disini siapa suaranya yang lebih bagus heum?" jawabnya menyombongkan diri,,,baiklah soal suara kuakui suaranya memang sangat merdu dan itu adalah hal yang sangat aku kagumi darinya atau sebaiknya kucemaskan.

Dan Aku hanya menghendikan bahu.

"baiklah tidak usah banyak bicara bagaimana kalau kita buktikan" ucapku tersenyum devil tapi dia malah membuang muka dan mengacuhkanku,, bahkan kini dia sudah fokus menatap tv yang menampilkan pororo and his friend didalam.. sudah dimulai rupanya.

"aku mulai duluan" ucapnya tampa menoleh sama sekali,, tampaknya dia serius sekali apa dia sangat ingin memenangkan taruhan ini ,,aku curiga rencana licik apa yang tengah dia susun saat ini,,, jangan-jangan dia akan menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal yang,,

"hai kai-ah jangan melamun saja,,sekarang giliranmu!' teguran dari kyungsoo hyung menghentikan pikiran liarku,,

aigoo kai-ah apa yang kau pikirkan kau pikir kyungsoo semesum dirimu,,, memeluk dan mencium? no kyungsoo style,,, paling juga dia akan meminta sesuatu yang membuatmu malu dan menderita,,

Dan benar saja saat itu aku kalah,, dan kalian tidak akan menyangka apa yang diinginkan satansoo hyung itu untuk kulakukan,, betul aku memanggilnya satansoo,, bagaiman tidak,,, dia menyuruhku membeli es cream vanilla kesukaannya di toko es cream langganan kami,,Jangan berpikir aku hanya membeli,, kalau membeli itu oke-oke saja,,, tapi bukan santansoo namanya kalau tidak kejam,,,

Karena aku yang kalah aku harus pasrah disuruh kyungsoo hyung untuk membeli es cream kesukaannya itu ,,dengan menyamar agar tidak ketahuan,,

eitt menyamar apa dulu,,, jangan pikir menyamar jadi spiderman yah,, itu lebih baik dari pada harus,, memakai rambut palsu,, high hell,,dress putih selutut yang sangat cantik tapi tidak untuk di pakaikan di tubuhku ,,,oh ayolah,,, dan apa-apaan lipstick serta makeup ini,,, sungguh aku merasa ternodai,, ingin marah tapi ini adalah resiko karena aku telah kalah,,

kutatap mata kyungsoo hyung meminta belas kasihan tapi dia hanya membalas dengan gelengan tidak..

pfftt,, ku tatap tajam 2 orang lain yang kini berusaha menahan tawa dihadapanku,, ughh kenapa kyungsoo hyung mesti melibatkan kedua pasangan iblis ini sih,,, aku sangat yakin ide penyamaran ini berasal dari mereka berdua,,, awas yah kalian,, tidak cukup menyiksaku sampai disitu sampai si cabe baik berkata

"mungkin dipakaikan eyeliner akan membuat penyamaran kai makin sempurna kyung,, bagaimana menurutmu?" mati saja kau byun baekhyun,, kau pikir aku ini penggemar maniak eyeliner sepertimu,,

'a-ani ,,ini sudah cukup,,, ayolah teman-teman,, bukankah ini sudah sangat konyol,,, sampai kapan kalian akan menyiksaku,," protesku

"aku rasa aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk tidak berbicara kai-ah,, mau protes? Kau mau mati hah,, sudah lakukan saja,,, kaukan sudah kalah" itu adalah keputusan muklak dari kyungsoo hyung yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis di dalam hati,, hiks

"tapi baek,, idemu boleh juga,, maukah kau melakukannya untukku aku tidak tau bagaiman cara memakai eyeliner" bagai di sambar petir kyungsoo hyung bener-bener kejam,, seseorang selamatkan aku..

"suatu kehormatan bisa melakukannya kyung,, cah tutup matamu kai,, kuyakin setelah ini kau akan jadi sangat cant-,,, tidak-tidak,, maksudku penyamaranmu akan sempurna ayo,,come to mama" dan tampa bisa berkata-kata dan melakukan apa-apa,, kurasakan sapuan kuas kecil yang baekhyun sebut itu eyeliner di kedua kelopak mataku.

Dan saat kubuka mataku Entah kenapa aku sangat jijik melihat diriku sendiri,,

Cekrek,,

"yak apa yang kau lakukan" teriakku histeris saat si telinga lebar itu mengambil fotoku dengan kameranya..

'khahahaha,,, kai-ah kau ternyata bisa sangat jadi sangat cantik,,, aigoo manis sekali,,,, khahaha" park sialan canyeol keneraka saja sana,,, kenapa kalian tega sekali… lihatlah baeksoo mereka berdua juga bahkan sudah menertawaiku,,,

"hapus tidak !" ancamku

"hah?" chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar,,, apa fungsi telinga lebarmu itu yeol? Pajangan?

"H.A.P.U.S,,,," ucapku lagi mulai geram,, tapi si si yoda sialan itu memang rajanya iblis dia hanya menertawakanku,,, oh tuhan panggil saja hambamu ini sekarang aku lelah.

"hyuunggg" harapan satu-satuku adalah kyungsoo hyung ku tatap matanya dengan tatapan memohon, seperti kucing yang minta dipungut,,, astaga aku tidak percaya melakukan ini.

dan yess,,, usahaku tidak sia-sia saat kulihat kyungsoo hyung merampas kamera chanyeol hyung dan menghapus foto nista itu..

'tidak ada foto-fotoan,, hukuman ini Cuma satu hari,, aku tidak mau dia malu sampai berhari-hari,, apa kau mengerti park chanyeol'ssi" ucap kyungsoo hyung final,, oh syukurlah kyungsoo hyung masih menyisakan setetes kasih sayng untukku… yah hanya setetes karena aku tetapa harus melakukan perintah utama..

"aish kyung kau sangat tidak seru" rajuk si park dobi ,,, ku yakin akan tiba saat dimana aku akan menonjok wajah tampan si telinga lebar ini,,, kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan.

"sekarang pergilah kai-ah… ingat jangan sampai ketahuan ne'.. kau akan malu kalau sampai ketahuan yakan"

Hufft dan aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas frustasi,,

Dan untungnya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya saat aku dengan penampilan konyol ini membeli es cream vanilla itu,,, jangan sampai deh,, amit-amit. Baru kali ini belie es cream terasa sangat menderita.

Tapi Saat melihat kyungsoo hyung melahap es creamnya dengan sangat senang membuatku melupakan kekesalanku padanya,, lihatlah wajah itu,,, seperti bocah,,, apakah dia benar-benar hyungku,,, ckckck sangat tidak pantas,,, aku jadi terkekeh mengingatnya,,, apa lagi saat es creamnya habis dia memberikan senyum yang teramat manis padaku,, dan bukan hanya itu,,

CUP

"karena hari ini kau sudah menjadi si penurut yang manis dan sangat cantik,, kau layak mendapatkannya,, gumawo ne',, na galkhae" dia pun pergi dengan pipi bersemu.

ASTAGA APA ITU TADI,,, aku tersadar .

Apakah tadi itu dia- dia menciumku?

ASTAGA… kyungsoo hyung MENCIUMKU,,, OMO,,, OMO,,

Kuraba bibirku,,, astaga ciuman itu dibibirku,,, bukan ciuman sih lebih mirip kecupan,,, itu bahkan Cuma sedetik apa-apaan itu,,, nanggung sekali ,, tapi cukup membuat aku tersenyum puas mengingat wajahnya bersemu itu sangat manis,,, kenapa kyungsoo hyung mesti malu-malu sih,, aku bahkan sudah sering menciumnya secara diam-diam saat tertidur,,, yah tidak salah aku di beri gelar mesum,, karena ku akui itulah kenyataanya,,

kecupan tadi bahkan bukan pertama kali,,, aku sudah pernah menciumnya di back stage saat semua member exo belum datang,,, saat itu lagi-lagi exo memenangkan penghargaan aku sangat senang,,, jadi kutarik kyungsoo hyung kebelakang panggung dan menciumnya lembut. Kami bahkan berciuman sangat lama karena ternyata kyungsoo hyung tidak menolaknya betapa senangnya aku saat itu aku harap kyungsoo hyung juga merasakannya,,

kami terpaksa menghentikan ciuman manis itu saat mendengar langkah kaki member exo lainnya ,, kami tentu tak ingin ketahuan,,, cukup kami yang tahu,, tapi firasatku mengatakan seseorang memergoki kami,, entah siapa itu,, sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran.

FLASHBACK OFF

Aku masih menatap kyungsoo hyung yang kini sudah berbaring menghadapku,, plester itu sudah terpasang manis di sudut matanya,, entah kenapa itu sangat pas,,

Cup

Aku mengecup plester itu lembut,,, aku harap dengan itu luka lebamnya cepat sembuh. Semoga.

kuperhatikan lipheartnya,, aku ingin melakukan seperti yang kulakukan dulu ,,tapi aku merasa sudah tidak pantas melakukannya karena aku telah menyakitinya.

Drrtt drtt drtt

Getaran hp di saku celanaku menyadarkanku,,

"Miss K is calling" tulisan itu tertera di layar hpku,, aku tau ini siapa dia adalah orang yang sedang kukencani saat ini,,, siapa? Maaf tapi Itu rahasia,, kalian boleh menebaknya. Segera ku angkat telponnya sambil tetap memperhatikan kyungsoo hyung jangan sampai dia terbangun.

"yeoboseo? Kai-ah?" yup itu suara gadis itu,,,

"eum" jawabku berbisik..

"kau dimana kai-ah ,,kenapa disana seperti ada lagu terputar,,, kau sedang latihan?" Tanya yang disebrang penasaran,,

yah tentu saja karena lagu sing for you masih mengalun dari tadi ,, aku tidak mematikan lagu itu takutnya kyungsoo hyung akan terbangun kalau lagu itu berhenti berputar,, entah sudah berapa puluhan kali lagu itu terputar,, sepertinya kyungsoo hyung sangat menyukai lagu itu sama sepertiku. Kami sering memiliki ketertarikan pada hal yang sama.

"kai?" suara di telpon kembali menyadarkanku,,

"ah nde'.aniyo,, aku tidak sedang latihan,, memangnya kenapa?" jawabku sepelan mungkin.

"ah,, kau tidak lupakan dengan janji kita hari ini" di seberang bertanya antusias.

"o-oh,, tentu tidak,, aku tidak lupa,,, tunggu, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu , aku akan menjemputmu,,, jam 7 pagi kau juga bersiap-siaplah" ucapku mulai memilih baju yang akan ku pakai,, tidak terlalu pusing memilih,,karena menurutku kencan kali ini bukan sesuatu yang special,, kalau bisa aku ingin membatalkannya saja,, dan mengakhiri semua ini,, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"nde" setelah kudengar persetujuan dari gadis diseberang,, aku segera menutup telponnya. Pakaian yang akan kupakaipun sudah ada di tanganku,,, aku melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar,, aku memutuskan mandi dan bersiap-siap di kamar sehun saja.

KAI POV END

 **Tbc**

Dan tbc dengan tidak elitenya,,, kahaha mian,,,

Sebenarnya ini ada kelanjutannya tapi karena menurutku kepanjangan jadinya aku bagi

Jadi 2 chapter deh chapter 6A dan 6B,, well updatenya barengan kok,, jadi gak usah khawatir,,

Haduh maaf yah,, yang chapter kemarin udah pada baper-baperan n galau-galaun

Soalnya authornya emang lagi galau saat itu,, khaha abaiakan

yang ampe mau nangis juga abaca epep ini ,,

Cup-cup,, jangan nagis ne'

ini aku bawain chapter berikutnya ,,, kai full story,, khehe gimana udah

Baguskah aku sengaja nyelipin humor biar menghibur,,, moga gak garing yah,,,

Makasih yah udah review.. favorite follow,, silent reader? Ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi,,

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya,,

Kyungni sarang,,


	7. Chapter 6B

CHAPTER 6B

tampa banyak bicara lagi

happy reading,,,

sondtrack "sing for you' always,,

Saat pintu kamar itu tertutup kyungsoo terbangun dan segera terduduk,, dia seperti merasakan seseorang baru saja keluar dari kamar,, tapi siapa?. Kyungsoo semakin heran saat melihat segelas susu hangat di mejanya dan itu adalah susu rasa vanilla kesukaannya. Kyungsoo mengambil gelas itu. 'kalau sudah dingin tidak enak' batinnya, dan memetuskan meminum susu itu tampa kecurigaan sama sekali,, dia hanya menyisakan seperduannya saja,,

"huwa enak,,, susu vanilla memang yang terbaik" ucapnya riang sudah seperti iklan susu saja.

"Siapa yang membuatnya yah,, ini betul-betul membuat moodku pagi ini membaik,," senyumnya mengembang dengan tulus.

rasa penasaran membuat kyungsoo bangun dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. Saat ini ia menuju dapur dia yakin susu ini berasal dari dapur jadi kemungkinan si pembuat susu ada di dapur juga,, itulah pemikirannya.

Dan saat dia sampai di pintu dapur dia melihat lay disana sedang sibuk menyusun menu sarapan yang telah selesai,, chen, xiumin dan suho bahkan sudah duduk manis di meja untuk sarapan.

'oh,, susu ini pasti buatan yixing hyung,, tidak salah lagi' batin kyungsoo kembali meminum susunya hingga habis,,

"eoh kyungsoo-ah kau sudah bangun? Ayo sarapan" lay yang melihatnya di depan pintu dapur menyapanya duluan,, dan setelah itu semua member di meja makan melihat kearahnya.

"selamat pagi uri kyungsoo,, bagaimana luka lebammu sudah baikan?"

"nde xiumin hyung ,, lukanya sudah tidak sakit,, gomawo atas pengobatannya semalam" kyungsoo membungkuk terima kasih pada hyung berpipi bakpao itu,,

"ah,, gwecana,, bukan masalah,, ayo,, duduklah disampingku"

"nde" kyungsoo segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kanan salah satu hyung kesayangannya itu,, karena chen ada disebelah kiri xiumin,

"wah plestermu lucu sekali kyung,, sangat pas diwajahmu" sahut suho yang ada dihadapannya.

"plester?" Tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"eum plester pororo kyung ,,, aigoo imut sekali,,,kau benar-benar maniak pororo ternyata" lay membenarkan.

"eoh?" kyungsoo yang bingung menyentuh luka lebamnya dan benar –benar ada plester di situ.

" siapa yang memakaikannya?" Tanya kyungsoo dan diberikan tatapan heran dari semua member yang dimeja makan,,, plester itu di wajahnya tapi dia tidak tahu siapa yang memakaikannya.

"kai-ah jawab aku,,, kau mau kemana eoh? Lukamu bahkan belum sembuh total,, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya,," belum selesai mereka terheran-heran suara teriakan sehun di ruang tengah menyita perhatian mereka. sampai tiba-tiba kai kini berdiri didepan member exo yang lain,,

"hyungdeul,, aku pergi dulu,,, " ucap kai membungkuk dihadapan para hyungnya meminta isin,, lalu segera pergi setelah dapat anggukan dari suho.. meski tidak tahu kai mau kemana tapi suho percaya kai punya privasinya sendiri… lagian hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal,, inikan hari minggu.

"yah kamjong jangan main pergi saja,, setidaknya kau sarapan dulu,, " sehun terus membuntuti kai yang kini sedang memakai sepatunya.

"aku sedang buru-buru sehun" jawab kai yang masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

Sehun berinisiatif kembali kedapur untuk mengambilkan roti untuk kai,, dan saat ia kembali menuju kai, kai sudah tidak ada disana,,,

" yah,, dasar pabo,,, kau bisa sakit bodoh,,, kau bahkan tidak pernah makan sejak tadi malam,," omel sehun entah pada siapa,, pintu mungkin,, karena kai sudah tidak ada disana.

Sedangkan member exo yang lain hanya bisa memperhatikan dari dapur.

Sehun dengan wajah lesunya memutuskan kembali kedapur,,,pasangan chanbaek juga tampak masuk kedapur bersama sehun.

"pokoknya kau harus segera minta maaf pada kai,, arachi?" yang diperintah hanya mangguk-mangguk.

"eoh kai mana?" Tanya baekhyun saat tak melihat pria paling hitam diantara mereka.

'biasa,,, dia keluar lagi,,, hari minggu,," jawab sehun dengan muka jealous.

"kemana?"

"yak,, emang aku appanya tau dia kemana,,, cari tau sendiri saja sana?" omel sehun yang ternyata masih kesal dicuekin kai,,

"yak,, oh sehun santai saja kenapa? Sensi sekali,,, lg pms yah?" baekhyun ikut mengomel tidak terima. Dan dibalas muka jutek oleh sehun pagi-pagi moodnya sudah buruk.

"appanya juga belum tentu tau,,, emang dia kemana sich,,, padahal disini ada tiang listrik ingin minta maaf padanya" Tanya baekhyun melirik namja tinggi dihadapannya.

"betulkah,, chanyeol apa kau benar-benar mau meminta maaf pada kai?" Tanya chen sebenarnya tidak menyangka,, begitu pun member yang lain.

"eum,,, aku rasa perkelahian itu tidak seharusnya terjadi,, bagaimanapun aku yang salah karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku dan memukul kai duluan,, aku juga minta maaf pada kalian semua telah membuat kekacauan ini,,, mianhamnida" terang chanyeol bijak sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"nde… nde,, sudah tidak apa-apa,,, bagaimana lagi ini sudah terjadi,,,kita tidak perlu membesar-besarkannya,, ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita,,jangan sampai fans kita mengetahuinya bisa-bisa mereka akan khawatir,," jelas suho tidak kalah bijaknya pantas lah dia menjabat sebagai leader disini.

Dan semua member mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"oh iya berhubung dengan masalah kai,, manajer hyung meminta kita untuk menemuinya saat selesai sarapan,, jadi kalian habiskan lah sarapannya cepat,,, sebelum manajer hyung dating kesini.. arachi?"

"ndee,,,, " semua member menjawab mengerti dan mulai memakan sarapan mereka masisng-masing.

DI DORM EXO

"eum bagaimana yah menjelaskannya" hyung manajer exo itu tampak bingung menjelaskannya dihadapan semuamember exo minus kai tentunya,,, dia bahkan kini menggaruk tengkuknya yangsama sekali tidak gatal,,,

"ayolah manajer hyung jawab saja,,, jadi kai benar-benar sedang berkencan dengan seseorang? Nugu? Namja kah? Yeojakah? apa dia satu agensi dengan kita atau tidak? Apakah-"

"YAK OH SEHUN,,, jangan banyak bertanya aku jadi bingung menjelaskan karena pertanyaanmu,," wajah manajer hyung mereka tampak kesal mendengar pertanyaan penasaran sehun,

"makanya jelaskan secara jelas hyung,, kami akan sebisa mungkin mengerti bila hyung sudah menjelaskannya" terang chen yang diamini member yang lain dengan anggukan.

"hufft baiklah aku hanya akan menjelaskan apa yang boleh kalian ketahui,,, dan tetap marahasiakan apa yang tidak boleh kalian ketahui ,, call" putus manajer hyung,, semua member ingin protes tapi mau bagaiamana lagi mereka tidak punya banyak pilihan,, dan akhirnya semua member lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju tidak setuju.

"kai memang sedang berkencan dengan seseorang dan dia adalah yeoja,, indentitas rahasia jadi tidak akan kuberitahukan" jelas manajer hyung,,, tidak peduli raut protes dari wajah kami.

"hubungan mereka di ketahui dan di setujui oleh agensi dengan alasan yang juga rahasia" lanjutnya lagi.

"hufftt apa-apaan itu,,, semua rahasia jadi yang kita bisa tahu apa?" omel sehun tidak terima,, tapi manajer mereka mengabaikannya.

"soal mereka saling mencintai hanya mereka,, maksudku hanya kai dan yeoja itu yang tahu,, awalnya mereka dipasang kan untuk menutupi sebuah masalah tentang ,,upsstt lewatkan saja bagian itu,,, " manajer mereka hampir keceplosan,, tapi dia tetap santai dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"dan tidak disangka kai setuju bahkan tampa diperintah sama sekali,,, mungkin dia menyukai yeoja itu,, yeoja itu memang cantik" jelas manajer mangguk-mangguk seolah-olah kini ia sedang membayangkan wajah gadis itu,,

"itu hanya spekulasiku,,, alasan pasti kenapa kai mau menerima kencan ini kemungkinan hanya kai dan yeoja itu yang tahu,,, mereka pacaran sudah cukup lama sejak pemotretan itu,,, upssttt akh lupakan-lupakan" hyung manajer mereka keceplosan lagi pemirsa.

"pemotretan apa hyung?" sehun tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk memancing manajernya itu untuk mengatakannya,,,

"itu loh pemotretan majalah,,, YAK ITU RAHASIA TAU,,, aishh dasar bocah nakal,, sudah-sudah aku tidak mau menjelaskan lagi,, yang aku inginkan bukan hanya aku sih,,, tapi kai dan yeoja,, bahkan perusahaan agensi inginkan adalah kalian mau memahami dan menerima keputusan ini,,, yakin ini demi kebaikan bersama,,, jadi aku harap kejadian seperti tadi malam tidak terulang lagi,,, apa kalian mengerti" jelas manajer hyung mereka..

"jadi maksud hyung,,perusahaaan kini sedang ada masalah dan tiba-tiba kai datang menawarkan diri untuk menutupi masalah itu dengan scandal datingnya dengan seorang yeoja,, itu artinya kai sama sekali tidak dipaksa tapi itu memang keinginannya,,, dan juga kemungkinan kai menyukai yeoja itu karena mereka pernah melakukan pemotretan yang sama untuk sebuah majalah… makanya dia fine-fine aja saat diapasangkan dengan yeoja itu,,,betul begitukah?" kesimpulan ini keluar dari mulut sehun,, sekali lagi sehun,,,

Dan Manajer hyung mereka speechless,,,

' ASTAGA BOCAH INI,,, perasaan aku tidak menjelaskan sepeti itu,,, kenapa dia bisa tau semuanya,,, AIGOO bocah ini sungguh berbahaya tidak ada yang bisa di sembunyikan darinya,,, aku harus kagum atau takut melihat kecerdasannya,,, aigoo.. aigoo' ucap manajer mereka tidak menyangka,,,

Member exo yang lain juga tidak menyangka,,, kenapa sehun si maknae bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu.

"bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu sehun,, perasaan aku tidak menjelaskannya seperti itu?" Tanya manajer mereka terheran-heran.

"eumm maaf saja karena aku memang pintar,, jadi yah harap maklum"

"dasar maknae narsir,,, siapa yang membocorkan rahasia itu padamu eoh? cepat katakan,,, jangan bilang kau punya mata-mata yah,,," manajer mereka mulai emosi,, dia takut kalau ternyata ada mata-mata di perusahaan yang membocorkan rahasia itu ,, terlalu lebay memang,, bukan kah dia sendiri yang selalu kecoplosan saat menjelaskan,,, salahkah otak sehun yang memproses infomasi dengan sangat baik,,,

"aigoo tidak usah lebay hyung,,, itu hanya kesimpulanku,,, tapi tampaknya memang seperti itu,, kita juga sudah banyak belajar dari kasus baekhyun dan taeyeon nona" jelas sehun,,

"maksudmu?" manajer mereka bingung apa hubungannya? Tapi mendengar nama baekhyun dan taeyon disebut membuat beberapa member exo tidak suka,

"eumm maaf membuka masalah lama,,, tapi disini kita bisa belajar dari pengalaman .. bukankah dulu baekhyun dan taeyon nona di kabarkan dating hanya untuk menutupi masalah keluarnya salah satu member snsd sumbae,,, jesica nona,,, dan itu cukup berhasil,,, aku tidak tau kali ini masalah apa lagi yang coba ditutupi oleh agensi perusahaan kita tidak pernah tahu,,, dan kita hanya mengetahuinya sendiri "

''yak hentikan omong kosong mu sehun,,, aigoo kau membuatku sakit kepala,,, kamu tahu itu dari mana? Hah?,,, tapi yah sudahlah kalian mau menanggapinya bagaimana,, tapi kuharap kalian jangan cari masalah lagi,,, atau kalian sendiri yang akan menerima akibatnya,,, ingat itu,,, aigoo kepalaku,,, sehun tempatkanlah kecerdasanmu,,, disaat yang tepat,, jangan sampai kau buat masalah,, mengerti,,, aku pergi,,, ingat jangan bertengkar lagi ,, baikanlah,, okeee"

"ndeee" semua member hanya menjawab serempak saat manajer mereka sudah pergi dengan wajah yang cukup tidak senang,,,

"wah oh sehun kau jenius sekali,,, tapi kau membawa-bawa masalah baekhyun dan taeyeon,, aku tidak suka,,, jangan bahas itu lagi ne'… masalah itu sedikit sensitive" nasehat chen

"eum kita sebaiknya tidak terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan orang lain,,, kita semua punya privasi yang tidak bisa kita lewati karena ada batasannya ,,jadi kita harus saling menghargai privasi masing-masing,, kita hanya perlu saling percaya,, kuharapa ini terakhir kalinya,,, yah terakhir kalimya" harap suho

"ndee,, mianhae hyungdeul,, aku tau sudah kelewatan,,, jeongmal mianhae ,, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap sehun menyesal.

"gwencana,, akh kenapa kita jadi ngedrama begini sih,, inikan hari minggu seharusnya kita bersenang-senang,,, bukankah begitu?".. ucap xiumin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang agak kaku itu.. mengajak member yang lain melupakan masalah yang terjadi,,

"bagaiman kalau kita party pizza?aku yang teraktir Otte? Otte?" usul suho yang di sambut antusias member yang lain,,

"CALL" teriak semuanya setuju. Akhirnya mereka semua tertawa,,, chanyeol yang mengajak baekhyun menari karena dari tadi baekhyun tampak cemberut,, suho dan chen yang mulai memesan pizza,,, xiumin dan sehun membereskan ruang tengah untuk dipakai party kecil-kecilan,, dan kyungsoo dan lay yang menyiapkan minuman dan potongan buah-buahan ,,, tidak mungkinkan mereka hanya makan pizza saja.

DI DAPUR

KYUNGSOO POV

Saat ini lay hyung sedang sibuk menata minuman untuk di bawa keruang tamu,,, sedangkan aku sedang memotong buah-buahan,,,

"kyungsoo-ah?" panggil lay hyung,,,

"nde?" kujawab dan menghentakkan kepalaku menghadapnya..

"plester di sudut matamu itu sangat lucu,,, apa kau sendiri yang memasangkannya?" Tanya lay hyung penasaran..

"eoh plester ini,,," aku menunjuk plester yang ada di sudut mataku, dan lay hyung mengangguk.

"molla aku juga tidak tahu hyung,,, saat aku terbangun plester ini sudah ada,, bersama dengan segelas susu,, jadi aku pikir ini dari hyung?" jawabku.

"susu?" Tanya lay

"yup susu,, bukankah hyung yang membuatkan dan membawakanku susu kekamar" aku bingung kenapa lay hyung seperti tidak tahu,,,

"aaaahh,,, aku ingat,,, bukan aku yang membuatnya kyung,, tapi kai,, yup kai… dia bahkan yang membawa sendiri susu itu kekamarmu,,, apa kau tidak tahu,,," jelas lay hyung

"eoh benarkah?" lay hyung kembali mengangguk…

"omo,,, jangan-jangan kai yang memasang plester itu kyung,,, aigoo sweet sekali,,, " kulihat lay hyung terlihat sangat senang ingin menggodaku mungkin,,,

"e-entahlah hyung" jawabku kiuk…

"aishh itu tidak salah lagi kyungsoo,,, sudah pasti kai yang memasangnya" kekej lay hyung meyakinkanku,,,

"kau,,, maafkanlah dia ne'… aku tidak tau ada masalah apa kau dan si hitam itu,,, tapi,,, kai pasti tidak sengaja membuat luka ini…" lay hyung menyentuh plester ku,,, dalam hati aku membenarkan ucapannya,,

"saat ini kai pasti sangat menyesal, dan terus merasa bersalah makanya dia tidak berani muncul di hadapanmu,,,, jadi maafkanlah dia,, dan segera berbaikan arachi?" lay hyung menasehatiku,, dan aku hanya mengangguk mematuhi sarannya,,

" nah begitu dong,,, baiklah aku keluar dulu,, sepertinya member yang sudah kehausan,,, aku keluar dulu ne' kau hati-hatilah dengan pisaunya,,, oke"

"ndeee" teriakku antusias saat kulihat dia sudah pergi keluar menyusul yang lain,,

Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat masih ada satu gelas yang belum di bawah lay hyung,,, wah gawat bisa-bisa ada yang bakal kehausan karena tidak kebagian minuman, ku ambil gelas itu dan ingin membawanya keluar,, tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya tangan ku terpleset dan menybabkan gelas itu terjatuh dan

Prang,,,

Gelas itu pecah berantakan,,

"OMO SUARA APA ITU,,, KYUNG NAN GWENCANA?" kudengar lay hyung berteriak di ruang tengah saat mendengar gelas itu jatuh,,

"GWENCANA HYUNG,,, ITU CUMA GELAS YANG TERJATUH,,, TIDAK USAH KHAWATIR AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMBERSIHKANNYA'" balasku berteriak agar mereka mendengarnya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"BETULKAH?' Tanya lay hyung lagi,,

"NDEEEEE" jawabku mulai memungut pecahan kaca itu,,, secepatnya sebelum ada yang menginjaknya. Ntah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk soal ini.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu pecahan kaca tersebut sudah selesai ku bersihkan,, dan aku mulai melanjutkan kegiatan memotong buah,,, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat kai,,, ku ulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh plester yang diberikan kai,, entah kenapa bukan rasa sakit lagi yang kuarasakan tapi rasa hangat menjalar di tempat plester itu menempel,,, aku hanya tersenyum memikirkannya..

"kyung.. baekhyun minta buah strawberry,,, dia sudah sangat tidak sabaran" tiba-tiba chanyeol datang memecah lamunanku yang mulai memikirkan kai,,

"ini " aku memberikan sepiring strawberry yang suduh kupotong potong menjadi kotak ukuran sedang,, dengan tersemyum ,, tapi ekspresi chanyeol diluar dugaanku

'kyung? Ka-kau berdarah?" ucapnya gelagapan sambil menunjuk wajahku,,

"eoh" aku hanya bingung..

"plestermu berdarah,,, ah ani,, bukan plestermu yang,,, apa yang habis kau lakukan?" tanyanya syok,, sepertinya dia sangat khawatir..

"memotong buah,,, dan memungut pecahan kaca?" jawabku

Chanyeol langsung meraih jemariku,,, dan benar saja sudah ada darah mengalir di jari telunjukku,,, chanyeol segera melahap jari telunjukku,, menghisap darah yang keluar agar penderahannya cepat berhenti,,,

Aku sungguh tidak tahu,,, dan tidak merasakannya sama sekali,,, pecahan kaca itu.. mengirisku,,, astaga kenapa itu bisa terjadi ,,, kurasa aku kurang berhati-hati.

"kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanyanya saat pendarahan di jariku sudah berhenti… tapi dia tetap memegang jariku dan mengangkatnya tinggi.

"chan… aku,,, aku tidak sengaja,,, aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali,," jelasku pada chanyeol entah mengapa aku merasa takut,,, bukan takut karena jariku berdarah,,, tapi takut dengan firasat burukku,,

Kulihat chanyeol mengambil plester di kotak p3k yang memang selalu siap sedia di ruang dapur kami.

Dia mulai memasangkan plester itu di jariku,,,

"kyung,, aku juga akan mengganti plester di sudut matamu,, itu sudah kotor?" ucap chanyeol sembari melepas plester di sudut mataku secara perlahan,,, dan menggantinya dengan plester baru,,, cahnyeol tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya,,, dan mulai membereskan barang yang telah di pakainya.

"chan,,, berikan plester itu" aku meminta plester yang dilepaskan chanyeol dari sudut mataku,,

"ini? Untuk apa?" tanya chanyeol tetapi tetap memberikan plester pororo itu padaku. Aku hanya memberinya senyuman,, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan.

saat kulihat plester pororo yang dilepas chanyeol itu,,, firasatku semakin tidak enak,,, plester pemberian jongin terkena darah dari jari telunjukku,,, entah apa maksudnya itu,,, tapi saat kudengar suho hyung berteriak..

"APA? KAI MASUK RUMAH SAKIT?'' itu sudah menjawab semuannya..

Tbc,,,

Aigoo uri jongin kenapa tuh?

Penasaran? Review atuh kalau penasaran,,, biar aku update lagi,,,

Makasi bget yang udah mau sempetin baca,, buat yang review juga,,, follow favorite,,

sampai silent reder juga,, ayo dong kenalan,, masa ngumpet mulu,,,

aku gak gigit kok,,, khehe

oke sampai sini dulu yah ,, tunggu chapter berikutnya,,, akhh rasanya

pengen ff ini cepet selesai soalnya,, gimana yah,,, lagi masa boring mungkin,,

makanya updatenya langsungng 2 chapter sekaligus,, biar puas,, khehe

mungkin setelah ff ni kelar aku hiatus aja kali yah,,,

entahlah,,, oke see u later

kyungni sarang


End file.
